Eternidad
by Once L
Summary: Kai Hiwatari, un mortal especial. Yuriy Ivanov, un hermoso Vampiro. Ambos de la misma naturaleza y con varias cosas en común... .YuriyxKai / TxJ. .VAMPIROS. ¡Actualizado! Cáp. 3
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro

**† ETERNIDAD †**

Hola n-n de nuevo yo, está vez con mi último proyecto hasta ahora, el proyecto número 6, espero qué les guste y que me dejen reviews con su opinión n.n.

Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic.

**Aclaraciones: **

_(**Palabras e intervenciones mías**) _

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-. **lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.- **lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

º lo que dice otra persona

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

Pausa muy larga -...-...-...-...-...-... ...-

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**\-Fin Flash Back-\ **

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- Encuentro. **

Era una noche de verano, el manto sideral estaba protegido por las sombras, la Luna llena se imponía en la lejanía, el viento... soplaba con fuerza, trayendo consigo, tristeza y melancolía.

En las orillas del Rió Moskvá, en Rusia, había un enorme y antiguo castillo, miles de historias se contaban acerca de ese lugar con aspecto tan lúgubre y siniestro, nadie sabia desde cuando había sido construido o para quién, lo único que sabían, era que en los últimos años vivía en el, un muchacho del estirpe Ivanov, al cual por cierto nunca veían, dudaban si aún vivía o no, claro que las luces encendidas todas las noches, eran la prueba de que seguía con vida.

Aun así, todos mantenían su distancia de ese lugar.

Esa noche, como todas, alguien observaba desde la ventana las pequeñas y brillantes luces que a lo lejos se divisaban...

**-.- **Eternidad ... ...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**-.- **...-...-...-...-...-...-... ¿Qué es la Eternidad?

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**-.- **Seguramente te lo haz preguntado..., seguramente quieres vivir para siempre.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**-.- **¿Por qué? –cuestionó aquel ser-

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**-.- **Los humanos tienen miedo a la muerte..., desconocen lo que hay más allá..., los humanos quieres vivir para siempre..., alcanzando la inmortalidad..., Hm –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios-

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**-.- **Humanos... –dio un trajo a su copa de vino, para después dirigirse a un hermoso piano en aquélla enorme sala de estar.

Se sentó en el banco, trono sus dedos, y comenzó a tocar.

Aquélla melodía era nostálgica, hermosa y atrayente..., con cada nota y cada partitura, se formaba un ambiente tan hermoso y triste a la vez..., aquél ser tocaba con sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar..., como si aquélla canción la estuviera escribiendo..., cómo si fuera la primera vez que era tocada..., una sonrisa neutral apareció en su rostro, mientras aquella melodía seguía su curso.

La interpretación de esta canción acompañada con el sonido del piano, parecía una creación de Dios, era una verdadera obra de arte, tantos sentimientos y emociones era transmitido con aquél tonó y ritmo, con aquélla actitud, con aquél paisaje..., el mundo era revelado; Dios y Demonio, Cielo y Tierra, Paraíso e Infierno, Luz y Oscuridad, todo estaba unido, nada separado, esa era la verdadera realidad, formando... un Uno, un Todo.

El reloj sonó, anunciando que eran las 10 de la noche, a pesar de esta intromisión sonora, aquél ser siguió tocando cómo si no hubiera sido interrumpido, como si no hubiera escuchado nada; Y así era, ningún sonido o ruido podía quitarle la concentración y la inspiración, pues se había convertido en el esclavo de aquélla melodía..., no la dejaría, no hasta qué está fuera terminada, y revelase su mensaje.

**En otro lugar.**

Un chico se había detenido en un pequeño puente por donde pasaba un rió en aquélla ciudad, miró aquéllas aguas tan tranquilas y extrañas a la vez, su vista se detuvo al ver su propio reflejo, éste estaba tan lejos de él..., a pesar de ser su misma imagen, no eran iguales, podían tener la misma expresión que él, pero jamás podría sentir todo lo qué él sentía, su reflejo sólo era una imagen sin emociones y sentimientos, está no conocía ni conocería jamás el dolor ni la felicidad, era igual qué su sombra, la cuál era proyectada a su lado en ese momento, y a pesar de dibujar y enmarcar su silueta, de parecer qué estaba con él, de que era él..., no lo era, porqué ni su reflejo ni su sombra sentían, estaban ahí, pero no sufrían..., fue entonces cuando éste se dio cuenta de la envidia qué sentía hacía su propio reflejo y sombra.

Un poco decepcionado, levantó su mirada encontrándose con una luz qué lo cubría, una luz qué trataba de cobijarlo, de protegerlo... ¡La Luna estaba más hermosa qué nunca!, estaba a su lado, queriendo que éste, olvidará su sufrimiento, queriendo qué compartiera con ella todo lo qué lo agobiaba y atormentaba..., y al entregarse a esa luz, a esa sensación de paz, apareció una pequeña sonrisa con destellos de ironía y tristeza en aquél rostro un tanto frió e inexpresivo.

De nueva cuenta dirigió su vista al frente..., ésta vez el viento movió aquéllos mechones azules de dos tonalidades, un suspiro abandono sus labios en señal de frustración y decepción, su vista estaba fija, mirando todo y a la vez nada, estaba cansado..., cansado de todo; de la vida, de su rutina, de él mismo..., pensamientos melancólicos y suicidas aparecieron en su mente, queriendo acabar con todo, no volver a vivir, dejar de respirar, olvidarse del dolor y sufrimiento que conllevaba seguir adelante.

Aquéllos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escucharse un grito.

º ¡¡Ayúdenme!!... ¡¡¡Por favor!!!–se escuchó gritar a alguien desesperadamente en el pequeño parque a un costado-

A pesar de aquélla llamada de ayuda, de aquél grito desgarrador, el bicolor no se movió ni un centímetro, giró su vista hacía el lugar de dónde provenían esos gritos y miró fijamente.

º ¡¡Qué alguien me ayude!! –se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez más fuerte y más cerca-

Con cada segundo qué pasaba, se escuchaba unos tacones a toda prisa, una respiración agitada, así como algunos gritos ahogados por parte de aquélla mujer.

El viento sopló con más fuerza, unas cuantas nubes ocultaron la existencia y la luz de la Luna llena, el lugar había oscurecido casi por completo, de no ser por aquéllas tenues luces de los faroles del parque.

º P...por... fa...vor...–articuló con dificultad, cayendo de rodillas al suelo al salir del parque, su respiración estaba agitada y entrecortada..., ya no podía más..., el aire le faltaba, su corazón parecía que se le saldría en cualquier momento, trató de tomar un poco de aire, al mismo tiempo qué dirigía su vista al puente, encontrándose con unos ojos rojizos, los cuáles, le observaban fija y fríamente.

º ¡Ayúdame! –rogó con voz ahogada y estirando su mano queriendo alcanzar a aquélla persona-

En ese mismo instante, se escucharon algunos pasos, éstos eran firmes y rápidos, la mujer giró su vista hacía el lugar de dónde provenían..., su rostro se iba llenando de horror y desesperación al escuchar como alguien se dirigía a ella, trató de levantarse y seguir corriendo, pero no pudo..., sus fuerzas la habían abandonado..., sin nada más que poder hacer, comenzó a arrastrarse lo más pronto y lo más lejos posible, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, la impotencia y la desesperación se apoderaban de la muchacha a cada segundo.

º ¡No, por favor!... ¡¡No!! –decía aterrada al ver salir del parque a su perseguidor y ver cómo esté se dirigía a ella-

El oji-carmín observaba fijamente la escena desde el puente, había puesto suma atención al ver cómo el perseguidor por fin la había alcanzado, con cada paso, se acercaba más y más a su victima... era cuestión de tiempo para qué llegará a su lado, y logrará su cometido.

La identidad de está persona era desconocida, las sombras de la noche estaban de su lado, lo protegían, mostrando sólo una imagen distorsionada, una silueta, una sombra y nada más de él.

El bicolor trató de ver más allá de la oscuridad, ver al protegido de la noche, invadir aquélla atmósfera oscura..., sin embargo, fue detenido por una barrera que le impidió quitarle el velo qué lo cubría, y en su lugar, una sensación muy extraña e indescriptible comenzó a recorrer todo su ser, no sabia qué era o porqué sentía todo eso, pero era algo muy familiar; Poco después sintió un inmenso dolor y un gran sufrimiento que emanaba y rodeaba a aquélla persona, era tanto o más grande qué el de él mismo.

º ¡Aléjate!... ¡¡Déjame en paz!! –volvió a decir, mientras seguía arrastrándose y desesperándose con el avance de la persona-

º ¡¡NOOO!!... ¡¡ALÉJATE!! –unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos-

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, alejando y dispersando las nubes que había ocultado la existencia de la Luna..., el lugar se volvió a iluminar, dejando al descubierto la identidad de la persona.

Unos ojos misteriosos y atrayentes, se posaron en aquéllos qué derramaban lágrimas, la chica le miraba fijamente, no lo podía evitar, esos ojos azules ejercían un poder de atracción indescriptible, y a pesar de qué había una distancia considerada entre ambos, éstos la habían paralizado, se había quedado ahí..., inmóvil, había dejado de huir y resistirse al estar ante la presencia de este ser desconocido e intrigante para ella.

Ésta persona, por su parte, acortaba la distancia cada vez más hasta llegar a su lado, se arrodilló ante ella y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas, al sentir el contacto de aquella piel, el cuerpo de la chica se tensó y se sobresaltó, su rostro volvió a llenarse de horror y desesperación, quería moverse, gritar y no podía, la impotencia volvió a apoderarse de ella, acompañadas de más lagrimas qué caían de sus ojos; la persona que permanecía a su lado, simplemente la miraba con cierta fascinación y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al tener en sus manos a su... presa.

El oji-carmín miraba atentamente la escena, no había perdido ni un sólo movimiento de ésta persona misteriosa y enigmática, a pesar de qué estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, podía sentir una fuerza atrayente, misteriosa y poderosa.

De repente, aquél ser se levanto, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a qué la chica se levantará, ella, lo miraba con sumo terror, podía sentir algo extraño en él, podía sentir como si estuviese ante la presencia de la mismísima muerte, y a pesar de la desconfianza que sentía, su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí sólo, aceptando aquélla mano amiga, que había sido tendida para ayudarla a levantarse, de pronto todo parecía ir muy lento, juraría que todo se movía en cámara lenta, su rostro reflejaba confusión aumentando su sorpresa al darse cuenta de qué había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo, éste no reaccionaba..., dirigió su vista a aquéllos ojos en busca de alguna explicación, encontrándose en su lugar con unas urbes enigmáticas, frías y misteriosas, las cuáles comenzaron a seducirla e hipnotizarla..., en segundos, la chica perdió por completo su voluntad.

Los ojos de la chica, ya no tenían ni color ni vida, estaban apagados, fríos..., un sueño extraño y pesado se encargo de cerrarlos para siempre..., sellando su alma, espíritu y la vida de ésta persona..., en ese cuerpo rígido y pesado ya no había libre albedrío, ahora estaba bajo la merced de éste ser que había reclamado su alma y su cuerpo, y como tenía qué ser, ya la llevaba en sus brazos, se dio la media vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos para regresar por el camino de donde había venido, sin embargo detuvo sus pasos y giró un poco encontrándose con una mirada rojiza dirigida hacia él.

El bicolor se sorprendió un poco al ver como éste se había detenido y dirigía su vista hacia él, ambos se miraron por varios segundos, hasta qué en el rostro de aquélla persona apareció una pequeña sonrisa, como saludándolo o despidiéndose de él, en ese momento la luna volvió a ocultarse..., el viento sopló con fuerza y en segundos volvió a aparecer el astro, volviendo a alumbrar el lugar, pero para la sorpresa del oji-carmín, ni aquél ser ni la chica estaban..., habían desaparecido misteriosamente y sin dejar ningún rastro.

**.-. **Hm..., Interesante –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo qué metía sus manos a su chaqueta y seguía su camino acompañado de la luna y el viento.

**Al día siguiente. **

El cielo nocturno se imponía en el firmamento, el día había trascurrido muy rápido y sin ningún hecho trascendental, o al menos... a simple vista.

Eran las 10:16 p.m., las calles de Rusia comenzaban a quedarse vacías, raramente se observaba a algún auto, o algunas personas caminando de regreso a casa.

El bicolor caminaba lentamente..., tenía cierta dificultad para mantener el equilibrio, su respiración estaba agitada, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban con cada paso que daba, su cuerpo parecía pesar 3 veces más de lo normal, éste, al igual que su rostro, llevaban ciertos golpes y heridas, de las cuáles, algunas seguía sangrando.

**.-. **¡¡Bas...tar...do!! –articuló con dificultad llevando sus manos a su abdomen por el dolor intenso que lo invadía a cada segundo y con cada movimiento mínimo qué hiciera-

**.-. **¡Algún día... me las pagarás...! –se apoyó en un auto estacionado para no caer-

**.-. **... ¡Boris! –agregó molestó, incorporándose con dificultad, para seguir "caminando", mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Boris, era su instructor personal, asignado por su propio abuelo Voltaire, él cuál, siempre estaba ocupado y nunca tenía tiempo para su único nieto; sus órdenes hacia éste, habían sido claras _"Has de Kai un hombre fuerte, frió e inquebrantable, dignó de un Hiwatari..., No importa el precio o el método"_, exactamente, estás habían sido las palabras de su "querido" abuelo, antes de entregarle la vida de su nieto y único heredero a éste... Dictador, tirano, déspota y mil adjetivos despectivos.

Desde ese momento, Boris se convirtió en su castigador las 24 horas del día, ni a Sol ni a Sombra lo dejaba en paz, siempre presionándolo, exigiéndole lo imposible, y cuando Kai se negaba, inquiría algo o ya no podía más con los estudios o los ejercicios, éste aplicaba otro de sus "métodos maestros"..., con lo primero que tenía a la mano, le golpeaba una y otra y otra vez, hasta que siguiera o aprendiera que no debía contradecirlo..., aunque, últimamente lo golpeaba por cualquier cosa y sin ninguna razón aparente.

El oji-carmín ya estaba harto de todo esto, de su vida y de todo lo que ésta implicaba, tenía un único deseo... Morir.

Dejar de vivir, acabar con su sufrimiento, alejarse del infierno en el que había caído, del que era prisionero, sin embargo, antes de irse, deseaba darle una lección a su abuelo y a Boris, si continuaba adelante, era con el único objetivo de encontrar su hora y llevar a cabo su venganza, hacerles sentir en carne propia el infierno al que lo había sometido y cobrarles todo lo que le había hecho.

Ésa, era la única misión que tenia Kai Hiwatari, antes de abrir la puerta y salir del Infierno.

El viento acaricio su rostro herido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, giró su vista para versé en aquél parque de la noche anterior, tenía que admitirlo, algo raro había pasado en ese lugar, y no es que le importará demasiado, pero era obvio que aquel ser tan extraño y enigmático le había dejado una fuerte impresión, había algo raro en él, podía sentirlo..., nunca había conocido a alguien así, quizás por eso le provocaba esa curiosidad e inquietud.

Algo raro en él, ya que nunca le daba demasiada importancia a las cosas, pero esto era diferente, se sentía identificado con aquélla persona de alguna forma, como si tuvieran algo en común, tal vez era una locura, pero desde qué lo había visto había sentido una sensación extraña, y qué decir de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le rodeaba, en definitiva, esa persona era inquietante.

Fue entonces cuando decidió sentarse en aquellas bancas, no estaba seguro de que ésa persona volviera, pero de todos modos esperaría, después de todo, aún no quería volver a su "casa".

La luna de nueva cuenta estaba a su lado, el viento lo acariciaba suavemente, las hojas de los árboles caían y otras tantas se mecían en sus ramas, el agua corriendo por el rió se escuchaba pasar por debajo de aquél puente, el lugar estaba silencioso y tranquilo, sumergido en una oscuridad latente pero no intensa, una paz rodeaba aquél lugar, mientras algunas estrellas titilaban en lo alto del cielo en Rusia.

De pronto, una ráfaga intensa de viento azotó aquél lugar, algunas nubes ocultaron a la Princesa de la noche (La Luna, así la llamo yo n-n), el ambiente armónico cambiaba totalmente a uno muy intenso y místico, fue entonces cuando el oji-carmín se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal..., lo presentía.

**.-. **¿Quién está ahí? –se levantó sobresaltado mientras mirada a su alrededor-

**.-. **Sé qué hay alguien aquí... (hizo una pausa) Puedo sentirlo –observaba detenidamente el lugar en busca del visitante oculto-

**-.- **... Eso pensé –respondió alguien-

En ese momento, el viento volvió a soplar, pero esta vez suavemente, las nubes qué ocultaba la existencia del astro nocturno se desvanecieron, el lugar volvió a ser iluminado..., proyectando en el suelo una sombra, la cuál provenía de lo alto de uno de los árboles, el joven Hiwatari miró hacía aquél lugar, encontrándose con alguien muy familiar.

Ambos, se miraron por algunos segundos, hasta qué aquélla persona en las alturas se dejó caer, el bicolor se sorprendió un poco por aquél acto imprudente o suicida, sin embargo, su sorpresa aumentó más, al ver como éste "loco" controlaba su caída, era como si flotase..., en unos cuantos segundos estuvo en tierra a unos cuantos pasos de el.

**-.- **Aunque... aún no se cómo lo sabes –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

El oji-carmín lo miraba detenidamente, lo estaba analizándolo de pies a cabeza, encontrándose con un chico de unos aparentes 16 o 17 años, un poco más alto qué él, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, su vestimenta era algo peculiar, llevaba un traje un tanto llamativo, era de cuero, en color negro, con ciertos encajes rojos **_(¿Alguna vez han visto los trajes que usan los chicos de Blood?, pues más o menos como esos)_** a juzgar por su vestimenta parecía como si fuera Darketo o algo así.

**.-. **¿Qué eres tú?... ¿Y cómo hiciste eso? **_(se refería a lo de la caída)_** –preguntó aún sorprendido-

**-.- **¿Aún no lo sabes? –dijo incrédulo-

**.-.** Creó qué tengo una idea..., pero no estoy seguro... ¿Acaso eres un...? -hizo una pausa-

**-.-** ¿Un... Vampiro?, Sí –respondió como si nada-

**.-.** Pero eso no es... –estaba confundido-

**-.- **Posible (terminó su frase) te entiendo (cerró sus ojos un tanto orgulloso), si estuviera en tu lugar tampoco lo crearía –un silencio se formó por parte de ambos-

**-.-** Supongo qué... Debes de estar muy emocionado con mi revelación –sonó muy convencido-

**.-.** ... Te equívocas –respondió después de unos segundos de silencio-

**-.-** ¿Qué? –se sorprendió ante sus palabras-

**.-.** No estoy emocionado, al contrario, estoy desilusionado..., es más, hasta te compadezco –dijo seriamente-

**-.-** ¿Me compadeces? (se sorprendió) ... Ya veo..., no eres como los demás mortales –sonrió satisfecho-

**-.-** Dime Porqué –preguntó curioso el pelirrojo-

**.-.** Porque tú eres el ser qué ha sido condenado a vivir para siempre en este detestable y patético mundo –sus palabras eran frías-

**-.-** Hm..., lo sabía –aún tenía aquélla sonrisa en su rostro-

**-.-** Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, y no me sorprende..., ya qué después de todo... somos de la misma naturaleza –esto último lo dijo en susurro, después, se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse de él-

**.-.** Espera (lo detuvo) ... ¿Respondes a... algún nombre? –preguntó, mientras en aquélla "persona" aparecía una pequeña sonrisa-

**-.-**Yuriy (se dio la vuelta) Yuriy Ivanov... ¿Y tú? –el viento acaricio sus cabellos-

**.-.** ... Kai, Kai Hiwatari –dijo sin demasiada importancia-

**-.-** Bueno Kai, me dio mucho gusto conocer a alguien tan interesante como tú..., estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión... (hizo una pausa), y espero qué... estés en mejores condiciones –sus ojos al igual qué su sonrisa y sus palabras se tornaron tristes-

**-.-** Nos vemos –siguió su camino, después de dar varios pasos desapareció sin dejar rastro-

El viento volvió a soplar, llevándose consigo la presencia y la esencia de aquél ser.

**.-.** Hm –una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kai-

**1 Semana Después. **

Ya había pasado toda una semana desde aquél encuentro en el parque, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a aquél lugar, pero eso no significaba qué ambos lo hubieran olvidado, al contrario, cada uno aún tenía presente aquél encuentro y deseban volver a repetirlo.

Hoy..., el Sol brillaba en lo alto, la temperatura oscilaba en los 21º, un muchacho descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

**/-Flash Back-/ **

La puerta del despachó fue abierta de golpe.

º ¡¡No me importa lo que tengas qué hacer, esa empresa tiene qué ser mía!! –decía un hombre muy enojado al teléfono-

Por su parte, el visitante llegó hasta el escritorio, y golpeó a éste con sus dos manos, atrayendo la atención del hombre.

º Te habló después –colgó el teléfono muy molesto-

º ¡¿Qué quieres Kai, y porqué entras así a mi despacho?!

**.-.** ¿Estás de acuerdo en qué así traten a tú único nieto y heredero? –le mostró los golpes y las heridas qué Boris le había hecho; su abuelo se sorprendió un poco, pero trató de ocultarlo-

º Eh... Ahora no tengo tiempo Kai..., habláremos después –quitaba sus papeles para qué Kai no los llenase de sangre-

**.-. **¿Qué? (estaba indignado) ¡¡Esto es el colmó Voltaire!! –tomó todos los papeles qué estaban en su escritorio y los aventó enojado por todo el lugar-

º ¡¡KAIII!!... ¿QUÉ CREES QUÉ HACES? –se apresuro a juntarlos, mientras su nieto se dirigía a salir de ahí-

º ¡¡¿¿A dónde crees qué vas??!!... ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ KAI!! (al ver qué no se detenía) KAAAAIIIIIII –le gritaba muy molesto-

**\-Fin Flash Back-\ **

Después de tener esa "Conversación" con su Abuelo y aún con sus heridas sangrantes, Kai había llegado a ése jardín, donde ahora permanecía acostado y con sus ojos cerrados, trataba de olvidar el dolor y las punzadas de aquellos golpes, así cómo las heridas qué seguían sangrando, y de paso a su abuelo y al bastardo de Boris.

Kai, se encontraba ensimismado en sí mismo, no estaba dormido pero tampoco despierto, estaba en una ensoñación, en un retiro de sí mismo y de éste mundo; el ruido había desaparecido, una calma absoluta reinaba, la oscuridad cubría aquél lugar..., ya no sentía dolor ni frustración, ya no sentía nada, y era ésa la razón por la qué le gustaba permanecer en ése estado de desarraigo, letárgico, de vació..., todos sus pensamientos, emociones, deseos y temores, desaparecían..., si por él fuera, se entregaría a ese sueño efímero por toda la eternidad.

_¡¡Oh, Kai,!!_ -una voz se escuchó por todo el lugar-

_¡¡Kai!!_ –volvió a escucharse mientras éste, miraba todo el lugar en busca de aquélla voz-

Una sensación empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

_¡KAAAAIIII!... ¡KAAAIII!... ¡KAII!... ¡KAI!... ¡Kai!... ¡kai!...kai_ –resonó con eco-

**.-. **E-está sen...sación... –llevó su mano a su pecho tratando de calmar el dolor qué sentía por dentro-

_¿Kai? _

El bicolor se levantó de golpe muy sobresaltado, sudando y aún con su mano en su pecho-

**.-. **¿Q-qué quieres? –pregunto fríamente al ver a unos cuantos pasos de él a un muchacho qué nunca en su vida había visto-

º Lo siento, no quería despertarlo, pero... lo vi herido y quería ver si estaba bien –el oji-carmín ignoró lo qué el muchacho le decía, su atención estaba dirigida a todo el lugar en busca de algo-

º ¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó el muchacho, mientras el joven Hiwatari seguía analizando el lugar hasta qué se posó en la persona qué le hablaba-

**.-.** ¿T-tú? (lo miró sorprendido) ¿Eres tú, verdad?... ¿Ivanov? –levantó el ceño muy confundido, mientras el muchacho de cabellera castaña bajaba la mirada-

º ... Realmente..., eres alguien muy interesante –su voz cambio al mismo tiempo qué sonreía-

º ¿Verdad... Kai? –levantó su vista encontrándose con un par de rubís-

**.-.** ¿Pero? No... es... ¡Posible! Tú... –estaba muy sorprendido-

º No debes sorprenderte –sonrió un poco, mientras su apariencia cambiaba a su verdadera imagen, aquél pelirrojo con ojos azules-

**-.-** Lo ves..., soy yo –fue a sentarse a su lado-

**.-.** ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... ¡Qué diablos! –decía sin entender nada mientras volvía a sentarse causando que el pelirrojo riera ante su expresión-

El viento sopló levemente, moviendo los mechones de aquéllos muchachos, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir nada, sólo estaban ahí, disfrutado de la presencia del otro..., del paisaje.

**.-.** Ivanov... me mentiste... ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras volvía a recostarse con sus manos en la nuca-

**-.-** ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué dices eso... Hiwatari? –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al llamarlo el también por su apellido-

**.-.** Dijiste qué... eras un... Vampiro (esto último lo susurró) –el ojiazul miraba fijamente a su acompañante entendiendo a qué se refería-

**-.-** Y lo soy –él también se recostó en el pasto-

**.-.** Hasta donde yo sé..., los Vampiros (volvió a susurrarlo) no soportan la luz del sol –lo miró de reojo-

**-.-**No deberías creer todo lo qué se dice sobre nosotros..., no todo es cierto –cerró sus ojos-

**.-.** Hm..., entonces... lo del agua vendita, las estacas, los ajos, los... –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** El agua vendita y los ajos son mentira, las estacas... Mmm depende del nivel –miraba hacía el enorme cielo azul-

**.-. **¿Y lo de los espejos y la sangre? –preguntó confundido-

**-.-** Lo de los espejos también es mentira y lo de la sangre es verdad... tenemos qué alimentarnos¿sabes? –le guiñó el ojo-

**.-.** Por lo menos... lo de la belleza es cierto –susurró para sí, mientras dirigía su vista hacía el cielo-

**-.- **¿Tú crees? –giró su cabeza para verlo a los ojos-

El bicolor desvió su mirada un tanto nervioso, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un silencio se volvió a formar por parte de ambos, mientras ellos miraban aquél cielo qué por alguna extraña razón parecía más hermoso qué nunca, sin poder evitarlo, ambos se miraban, aunque nunca concordaban sus miradas, ignorando qué el otro hacía lo mismo.

El pelirrojo, analizó por varios segundos a su "acompañante", su cuerpo estaba lastimado, podía ver y oler aquél líquido carmesí qué aún emanaba de sus heridas, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se empezó a excitar y a tensar, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, sus manos y su frente sudaban.

**.-.** ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el oji-carmín al ver cómo éste se había inquietado-

**-.-** N-no (dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de controlarse) Yo... tengo qué irme –se levantó torpemente-

**.-. **¿De verdad estás bien?, te vez... un poco pálido –se incorporó un poco-

**-.-** S-si, estoy bien... "Vamos... tranquilízate..., yo no puedo... no quiero" –se debatía en su mente-

**-.- **N-nos ve...mos –empezó a caminar con dificultad-

**-.-** Kai... toma –le aventó una pequeña caja qué sacó de la bolsa de su gabardina-

En eso desapareció, dejando a un bicolor un tanto preocupado-

**.-.** ¿Y... esto? –cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de qué era un pequeño botiquín con todo lo necesario para curar sus heridas-

**.-.** Creó qué... debería decirle –su vista volvió a posarse en el lugar donde Ivanov había desaparecido-

Continuará...

¿Cómo se les hizo?... ¿Les gusto?, espero que sí, y también qué me dejen su opinión, me pongo muy feliz al leer sus reviews n-n

Por último la recomendación de otro de mis Fic's de Bey Blade:

**† AMOR †**

**† SALDANDO CUENTAS †**


	2. Chapter 2 Diferencias

**† ETERNIDAD †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hola, por fin me digno a traerles la continuación de esté Fic, espero que las espera valiera la pena...

Agradezco a Tamy y a GabZ-senpai por sus lindos reviews.

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tome prestados a sus personajes para hacer un simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**Palabras e intervenciones mías**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-. **lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.- **lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

º lo que dice otra persona

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**\-Fin Flash Back****-\**

La historia.

**2. Capitulo 2- . Diferencias**

**3 Días después. **

Tres largos y simples días habían pasado desde el último encuentro entre Kai Hiwatari y Yuriy Ivanov...

Las heridas del primero ya casi sanaban por completo..., su recuperación no se había visto afectada en lo más mínimo por golpes o nuevas heridas hechas por Boris, ya que esté, había ido en representación de su abuelo a Alemania por asuntos de negocios.

Así..., el bicolor tenía ya dos días de suma tranquilidad y paz..., podía levantarse tarde y hacer lo que quisiera sin la presencia las 24 horas del día de su ejecutor y, obviamente, sin su abuelo, ya qué esté, se la pasaba todo el día en juntas, reuniones, comidas y todo lo que conllevaba sus negocios.

Sin nada que hacer y preocupado un poco por la extraña actitud de Ivanov, salió a dar un largo y reconfortante paseo.

**En las calles de Rusia.**

El Sol brillaba en lo alto; dispersas nubes se observaban en el cielo..., el viento soplaba y acariciaba levemente todo a su paso; la temperatura oscilaba entre los 22º y 23º, una de las más altas temperaturas esperadas en el Verano en Rusia.

El oji-carmín caminaba por las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo; todos sus pensamientos iniciaban y terminaban con Yuriy..., desde aquél día que lo vio por primera vez, hasta el último encuentro que habían tenido; cada instante, cada detalle, cada palabra..., todo venía y era reproducido en su mente como si fuera una película.

**.-.** ... Yuriy... –detuvo su paso..., miró aquel cielo despejado cubriendo con su mano la luz que el Sol le brindaba-

"¿Qué fue lo qué te pasó esa vez?... ¿Por qué... te fuiste tan de repente?" –preguntó como si el oji-azul estuviese a su lado y le fuera a responder-

"¿Dónde y cómo estás?... Yuriy..." –volvió a cuestionar, pero está vez para sí mismo-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y como si el cosmos quisiera ayudarlo en sus cuestiones..., uno de los rayos del Sol se reflejó sobre el reloj que llevaba en su mano, mostrándole un camino; el camino..., que andaba buscando.

Tras los árboles del lugar y adentrándose al bosque a un costado; del otro lado del rió y en la cima en el acantilado..., se imponía con fuerza un antiguo casillo medieval, con estilo entre gótico y elegante; a pesar de los siglos que llevaba de pie, aún estaba en buenas condiciones.

El bicolor miró aquel lugar por varios segundos, sintiendo levemente la presencia del ruso en ese lugar. Entrecerró sus ojos, sonrió un poco, y comenzó su andar, adentrándose al bosque.

**26 Minutos después (Y luego de una larga caminata, remar al otro lado del río y subir aquellos peldaños de piedra...)**

Sus ojos rojizos permanecían fijos en aquel enorme cancel que delimitaba y al mismo tiempo restringía y protegía la entrada del castillo del mundo exterior. Las enredaderas y la maleza cubrían los barrotes y la pared, haciendo imposible la vista a simple vista del timbre.

La búsqueda de esté... no fue necesaria. Las puertas se abrieron por sí solas, permitiendo que pasar éste visitante; él cual... seguramente era el primero en años... quizás en décadas o más...

Kai se la pensó un par de veces..., Quizás ahí no vivía Ivanov y él ya entrando a una propiedad privada sin el permiso del dueño..., auque claro, las puertas se abrieron solas y bueno..., sus divagaciones desaparecieron al sentir más fuerte la presencia del ruso, era como si le invitase a entrar; Sin más, se decidió a entrar.

Caminó por el largo camino que se dividía en dos pero llevaba al mismo lugar; veía fija y con cierta curiosidad todo lo que había en el lugar; las plantas, los arreglos de los árboles, el césped..., se notaba que aunque el lugar tuviera ese aspecto tan lúgubre, había vida sin duda.

Su atención se centró al escucharse abrirse las puerta principales, dejando al descubierto a un pelirrojo con un semblante neutro y una pequeña sonrisa..., apenas, y perceptible.

**-.-** ... Bienvenido... Kai –hizo una pequeña reverencia; llegando el aludido a su lado-

**-.-** Pasa... – le indicó con su mano, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar; el bicolor le vio por varios segundos un tanto confundido, pero al final... entró.

El lugar era enorme; en la entrada había una alfombra roja que daba hasta las escaleras, del lado izquierdo, había una enorme habitación, parecía ser el despacho; del otro lado, había otra habitación, tanto o más grande que la primera, está era una enorme biblioteca, con un millón de libros.

Había más pasillos y corredores que sabe a dónde llevaban; en las paredes había algunos cuadros, pinturas de algunos paisaje, otros, de algunas personas o incluso de animales; había algunas esculturas por todo el lugar; en la base y brazos de la escalera no era la excepción..., aquí, había unas muy hermosas, parecían ser unos lobos siberianos; del techo, colgaban candelabros de cristal.

Esto fue lo que a simple vista pudo apreciar, claro que había muchos adornos y detalles que hacían del lugar místico y calido; un hogar, con una decoración hermosa y llamativa, con rasgos oscuros y puros por doquier.

**-.-** ... Sabia qué vendrías –sonrió levemente, llegando a su lado-

**.-.** ¿Lo... sabias? –articuló confundido, volteando a verlo-

**-.-** Sí..., podía sentir que me llamabas..., ven... sígueme –comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones-

Al llegar a está, abrió las puertas, permitiéndole el paso y entrando después de él.

**-.-** Toma asiento, por favor –indicó para después sentarse y ver como el bicolor hacia lo mismo, sin dejar de estar atento y pendiente de todo lo que había a su alrededor-

**-.-** ¿Quieres algo de beber? –preguntó en un tono entre calido y serio, levantándose del sofá-

**.-.** No..., Así estoy bien... –lo vio dirigirse hacia una pequeña nevera, a pesar de su negación-

**-.-** ... Te serviré un poco de lo que yo me sirva (volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa) ... Sé..., qué debes de estar sediento... –colocó un par de hielo a cada copa y después aquella bebida-

**-.-** Toma... –se la entregó con cierta elegancia-

El joven Hiwatari vio fijamente la bebida color rojizo oscuro, levantando el ceño inconscientemente al pensar que era... ¿Sangre?; al ver el desconcierto en su rostro, el pelirrojo le aclaró un poco divertido.

**-.-** ¡Ah, no!, No es sangre, puedes estar tranquilo... –bebió de su copa, disfrutando de aquella bebida tan deliciosa-

**-.-** Es Sangría, hecha de uva (informó sonriendo con una sonrisa que parecía ser burlona) pruébala está deliciosa –hizo un pequeño brindis, invitándolo a probarla-

Aún confundido y un poco desconfiado, tomó lentamente de aquella bebida, después de darle un tragó, comprobó que en efecto, era Sangría y no el alimento "indispensable" y "favorito" de Yuriy.

Ya más tranquilo y seguro de lo que era, bebió un poco más; realmente... caminar 12 minutos por aquel bosque, remar contra corriente, subir unos escalones de piedra hasta la cima y todavía caminar por el largo camino hasta la puerta... era extenuante y agotador.

Ambos..., bebieron y se miraron en silencio, sin decirse nada más; la atención del oji-carmín se desvió hacia los cuadros, el techo, la alfombra, los libros..., todo lo que había en esa habitación.

**-.-** Me da gusto ver qué... ya estás mejor... –atrajo su atención, viéndole profundamente como él solía verle-

**.-.** Hn –asintió, poniendo su casi vacía copa en la pequeña mesita que los separaba-

Por alguna extraña razón, el silencio volvió a reinar; dejándolos simplemente con las miradas posadas en el otro.

**.-.** ... Tú... ¿Estás mejor? –cuestionó al analizarle detenidamente-

A diferencia de la vez anterior; Yuriy se veía bien, un poco cansado quizás, pero bien, rebozarte de vida, algo extraño en un ser como él.

**-.-** ... Si –respondió sin darle mucha importancia o pensar si quiera, a qué se refería el joven Hiwatari-

**.-.** ... ¿De verdad?... –volvió a cuestionar no muy seguro de aquella respuesta-

**-.-** ... Si, mírame... –extendió un poco sus brazos, mostrándole su silueta-

**.-.** Y... ¿Qué fue... lo que te pasó, aquel día? –lo veía fijamente sin perder ni un solo movimiento de esté-

**-.-**... Mmm... –se levantó del sofá, yendo a ver por una de las ventanas que permanecían con las cortinas cerradas-

Al ver qué analizaba su respuesta y ver cómo lo había evitado, dedujo que era algo de lo que no quería hablar, por lo cual, suspiro resignado.

**.-.** ... Si no quieres... no me lo digas... u-u –el pelirrojo sonrió ante aquella "comprensión"

**-.-** Dime... porqué me buscabas... –giró un poco para verle-

**.-.** ... Quería saber... si estabas bien... (hizo una pausa) ... Creo qué... ya debo de irme... –se levantó del sofá-

**-.-** ¡Espera!, No te estaba corriendo..., es sólo qué... (caminó de regresó) me sorprendí de que me estuvieras buscando –quedo de frente a él, siendo separados por unos cuantos pasos de distancia-

**.-.** ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? –lo miró un tanto confundido, recibiendo del ruso una pequeña sonrisa que bien figuraba ser burlona-

**-.-** Supongo qué... debe de ser algo parecido, a como tú puedes sentir mi presencia -aumentó su sonrisa-

**.-.** Hm..., eso creo –sonrió un poco-

**-.-** ... Me da gustó que hayas venido a verme... aunque..., lo que más me sorprende, es qué cada vez puedes sentir mi presencia cada vez más lejos –fue hasta la chimenea para prender el fuego-

Algo raro, ya que no hacía frió.

**.-.** Si..., aunque aún no comprendo muy bien eso... –levantó el ceño al pensar en ello-

**-.-** Tal vez pronto lo hagas... –sonrió un poco, para después perderse en las llamas que se agrandaban y resurgían más fuerte y potentes-

**-.-** ... Mira, Kai... –le llamó mientras seguía viendo aquel espectáculo tan místico y atrayente-

El aludido se dirigió hasta su lado.

**-.-** El Fuego... –su semblante se volvió frió y serio-

**-.-** ¿Regaló de alguno de los Dioses... o un descubrimiento de los mortales? –dijo más que nada, para sí mismo-

**-.-** Sea como sea... –su mirada se hizo más profunda-

**-.-** ... El Fuego es místico, atrayente y seductivo... –entrecerró sus ojos-

**-.-** El hombre podrá controlarlo y utilizarlo para su beneficio pero... jamás podrá dominarlo y quitarle esa majestuosidad y gloria... su esencia –sus palabras eran frías y profundas-

**-.-** ¿O tú que piensas, Kai? –volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo observar tan apasionadamente aquel espectáculo-

El aludido permaneció ahí por varios segundos, mirando aquel Fuego; Era verdad. El Fuego era atrayente, hermoso y seductivo.

Salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar como el pelirrojo movía el sillón hasta ahí y se lo ofrecía.

Ya sentados cada uno en su sillón y viendo aquel espectáculo, el oji-azul preguntó algo que había notado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

**-.-** Kai... ¿No eres 100 º/. ruso, verdad? –le vio de reojo, permaneciendo atento a su reacción-

**.-.** ... No... Soy mitad japonés... ¿Por qué? –cuestionó un poco confundido e intrigado-

**-.- **Lo sabia..., eso explica porqué hay tanta perfección en ti... –aquellas palabras llevaban un poco de emoción-

**-.-** Y pensar qué muchas culturas se han creído superiores por tener su sangre 100 º/. natural, (estaba ensimismado en sí mismo) cuando eres superior a ambas, al tener todas y cada una de sus características y habilidades, todas... unidas en un solo individuo, parte de aquel ser superior a cada una... –su mirada se intensifico al ver el fuego-

Después de aquella palabras un tanto confusas e incoherentes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaron a observa en... y a través del Fuego...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kai vio muchas imágenes ante el fuego; recuerdos dispersos también aparecieron ante sí.

Todo se entremezclaba, se separaba; cambiaban de forma y al final seguía teniendo su misma esencia;

Imágenes, símbolos, sonidos; Toda aparecía ante aquellas llamas que se agrandaban y resurgían.

Todo representaba los tiempos; pasado, presente y futuro hasta la eternidad misma, cada uno ahí mezclado y entrelazado con sus partes anteriores o posteriores, formando uno, la misma clase, un todo...

El tiempo pasó rápida y lentamente a la vez...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sonido de un leño lanzado al fuego, lo despertó de aquella ensoñación y revelación; La habitación había sido cubierta por las sombras, dejándolos con la tenue luz de la fogata que el ruso no dejaba apagar.

**.-.** ... Tengo que irme... –anunció poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo-

**-.-** Comprendo... –ambos salieron de aquella habitación, retomando el camino de regreso hacía la entrada, al principio a oscuras y después con más facilidad, al encender las luces-

Al llegar a está, y antes de que el bicolor se fuera, agregó un poco... nervioso.

**.-. **Mañana... ¿Puedo venir? –se giró para poder verle-

**-.-** Hm..., por supuesto... –sonrió a su manera-

**3 Días Después.**

**9:30 p.m.**

La puerta de una habitación fue abierta de una patada.

º Va...mos... ¡Entra ya! –articuló con dificultad aquel hombre llamado Boris al levantar a Kai y aventarlo de nueva cuenta al piso-

º Espero qué con ese correctivo aprendas a no responderme de esa forma... –lo veía fríamente-

º ¡Y por tu bien, entiéndelo de una vez por todas! –y azotó la puerta de la habitación, marchándose muy enojado-

**.-.** Ugh... ¡Mal...di...to! –trató de levarse..., cayendo de nueva cuenta y perdiendo el conocimiento-

**/-Flash Back-/**

**El mismo día...**

**... 8:30 de la mañana.**

El ruso-japonés terminaba de vestirse; se sentía bien y quería volver con Yuriy; por alguna extraña razón se sentía identificado, era agradable charlar con él, escucharlo, incluso..., permanecer en silencio a su lado; era... reconfortante y siempre aprendía algo nuevo.

Los dos días anteriores, había ido después de la comida; el primer día habían charlado sobre varios temas profundos; los sueños de los "mortales" como Ivanov los llamaba, los Dioses y Demonios de varias épocas, así... como la percepción del Tiempo.

Era cierto que él no sabía todos los temas ni detalles, pero después de escucharlo e investigar un poco, tenía su propia opinión, percepción y dudas.

El segundo día se dedicaron a observar de nuevo el fuego, así... como otros fenómenos comunes pero igual de impactantes y especiales..., al final del día, se había deleitado con varias piezas interpretadas en el piano por el pelirrojo, provocándole mil sensaciones y evocando recuerdos que había olvidado con el tiempo.

Al salir de su mansión, se percató de que había olvidado un libro del cual quería debatir con el ruso, "Lysis o de la Amistad", al darse la vuelta para regresar, una voz le llamó al verle.

º Joven Kai... ¿Ibas a algún lado? –el aludido se detuvo-

**.-.** Bo... ¡Boris! –articuló muy sorprendido, girándose para verle, después de reconocer aquella voz-

**.-.** ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –cuestionó confundido y en un tono que revelaba una gran decepción, confusión y hasta miedo (sólo un poco)-

º He cumplido mi encomendación y ya he regresado..., pero... no me contestaste Kai... ¿Ibas a salir?... (no le dio tiempo de responder), Espero que no, porqué tenemos mucho que estudiar y ponernos al corriente... –sonrió malvadamente-

**.-.** ¡Pero!... –apretó con fuerzas sus puños, al ver la mirada fría y seria que le dirigió-

º Vamos, será mejor que entremos... –puso su mano en su hombro, encaminándolo para que entrará-

º Joven Kai..., lo espero en cinco minutos en la biblioteca... iré a mudarme y a dejar mi equipaje..., espero que esté ahí; no quisiera castigarlo el primer día de mi regreso... –se alejó riendo macabramente-

**.-.** Grrr... –gruñó molestó al ver que Boris le había arruinado su día y su libertad... había terminado-

Sin embargo, se tranquilizó y pensó las cosas... Quizá, si se aplicaba y no le llevaba la contraria a Boris, podría desocuparse temprano e ir con Yuriy..., Si. Esa era la mejor opción..., sin más, arrastrando los pies y resignado, se dirigió a la Biblioteca a esperar a su "ejecutor".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_12 Horas._

Más de 12 largas horas con tan sólo 45 minutos en total para descansar, y eso porque tenían que comer e ir al baño era una necesidad, pero eso había sido todo; Boris lo había tenido varias horas con varios libros gruesos, ejercicios de varias materias y después de eso y sin tiempo para descansar..., con una larga serie de ejercicios físicos.

Ya estaba agotado, cansado física y mentalmente, ya no podía ni un minuto más... iba a explotar; De hecho, explotó; ganándose aquel "correctivo" por parte de Boris.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

**9:32 p.m.**

El bicolor permanecía inconciente y muy lastimado; Boris lo había golpeado y lo había dejado fuera del juego.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una suave ventisca entró en la habitación al abrirse las puertas de la ventana, la cortina blanca se movió por el viento, dejando ver atrás de está, una silueta.

Lentamente la hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso en esa habitación; las luces estaban encendidas pero no había ningún ruido, miró la habitación, encontrando a un desplomado oji-carmín en el piso.

**-.-** ¿Kai? –llegó hasta su lado, tomándolo entre sus brazos-

**-.-** ¿Estás bien? –lo movió un poco para que reaccionará-

**.-.** ... ¡Agh! –se quejó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen-

**.-.** ... ¿Qué..., qué haces... aquí? –preguntó con dificultad tratando de levantarse-

**-.- **...Como no fuiste en todo el día, decidí venir a ver que había pasado en cuanto desperté y... aquí estoy –vio como se alejaba de él al mantenerse, con dificultad en pie-

**.-.** ... Lo sien...to, iré otro día a verte... ahora ve... –perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, aunque..., eso no sucedió. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio como Ivanov lo sostenía con cuidado en sus brazos.

**-.-** No deberías hacer esfuerzo...–lo ayudó a que se sentará en la orilla de la cama-

**-.-** ... ¿Kai?... (volteó a verle) ... Yo podría acabar con quien te hizo... esto... –el aludido lo miró fijamente-

**-.-** Sé..., qué no es la primera vez que pasa..., dime quién es y yo me haré cargo... –sus ojos reflejaron determinación-

**.-.** ... ¡No! –se levantó rápidamente muy molestó, sentándose después lentamente al sentir el dolor y una mareo atroz-

**.-.** ... Es mi problema... Ivanov –llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, dándose un masaje en la frente; Yuriy sonrió un poco al ver esa determinación y terquedad-

**-.-** ... Está bien pero..., permíteme ayudarte..., permíteme quitarte el dolor que sientes –se arrodilló ante él, viéndolo con suma determinación y un brillo especial en sus ojos-

El bicolor le vio confundido... ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera quitarle el dolor?..., Sabía qué era un vampiro, pero no era curador ni brujo para desaparecer con unas yerbas o un conjuró el dolor y las heridas que tenía... ¿Entonces... qué haría?... ¿Matarlo?

El pelirrojo vio aquel debate en su interior, así que decidió dar el primer paso, le extendió su mano con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, bien podía ser sincera o burlesca, con el oji-azul nunca se sabía.

Después de pensarlo varias veces y no llegar a ninguna conclusión, el joven Hiwatari aceptó aquella mano.

El pelirrojo se levantó y ayudo a que esté se levantará con cuidado, viéndole esté, escéptico y confundido.

**-.-** Tranquilo..., pronto no sentirás dolor ni molestia alguna..., cierra tus ojos Kai –puso sus dos manos en sus hombros-

El oji-carmín no obtuvo elección, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo poco después la respiración de Yuriy muy cerca de él, apretando más fuerte sus ojos, ante ese hecho que lo hacia sentir... ¿Nervioso?

**-.-** Relájate... –le susurró muy cerca de su oído, para después verle a escasos centímetros, viendo detalladamente cada rasgo y facción del bicolor, sonriendo y dirigiéndose al cuello de éste-

Lo olió detenidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, aspiró ese delicioso aroma muy particular y único de Kai, volvió a abrir sus ojos y ver esa zona, se acercó, le beso fugaz y tiernamente, estremeciendo al joven Hiwatari al sentir ese... ¿beso?

Yuriy abrió su boca, sacando sus hermosos colmillos, enterrándolos lentamente en aquel cuello virgen y exquisito; Al sentir aquello, Kai dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir como era penetrado.

El ruso succionó aquel liquido carmesí que había estado ansiando desde la primera vez que le vio; con sus manos lo atrajo más hacia él, tanto que sus pechos estaban juntos.

Seguía bebiendo de esa sangre tan especial; su sabor, su calor y esencia, era maravillosa; sus manos subieron, una a la espalda y la otra a acariciar su cabello; el pelirrojo tenía abiertos sus ojos, veía claramente lo que hacia, veía y sentida como Kai empezaba a relajarse, a caer en el sueño que él le había prometido, quitándole el dolor que sus heridas le provocaban.

A pesar de estar alimentándose y ayudándolo, había algo que no comprendía, una sensación extraña revoloteaba dentro de él, había algo que deseaba. Algo más que alimentarse y ayudarlo, pero..., no sabía que era, por lo que se concentró en su "misión" y olvido esas ideas y sentimientos confusos.

Por su parte, Kai...

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, había una gran confusión en él, eso que había sentido antes de que Yuriy lo mordiera... ¿había sido un beso?, su pregunta sin respuesta se iba desvaneciendo al sentir algo extraño y agradable invadiendo todo su ser.

Los temblores, contracciones y todo el dolor que sus heridas provocaban, iban disminuyendo, una sensación embriagadora lo llenaba, lo extasiaba.

Sentía su cuerpo más ligero, nada le molestaba..., todo estaba tan tranquilo y calmado; era una sensación cautivadora y embriagante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yuriy dejó de beber, se alejó y cambio de lado, penetrando y bebiendo ahora del lado izquierdo del cuello del ruso-japonés.

Kai podía sentir una tranquilidad absoluta; paz, calma, se sentía bien; era mejor que ensimismarse en sí mismo, esto era más real, era tan agradable y satisfactorio, estaba entregado a ello, no quería despertar de ese magnifico sueño que era una realidad.

Cuando el oji-carmín terminó, tomó el cuerpo ligero de Hiwatari entre sus brazos, lo cargó y lo metió a su cama, lo arropó y le quitó algunos mechones de aquel rostro virgen.

Sí, lo sabía, Kai aún era virgen, una razón más que lo hacía especial.

Sonriendo un poco, apagó la luz y salió como una sombra por la ventana, dejando en un sueño especial a aquel ruso-japonés, con él cual comenzaba a involucrarse... quizás, más de lo debido...

**Al Día Siguiente...**

Por alguna extraña razón, Boris había enfermado de una fuerte gripe y temperatura, haciendo que permaneciera ese día en la cama y en total y absoluto reposo.

Para suerte de Kai y aprovechando la situación, decidió ir a visitar al ruso, ya que "milagrosamente" no sentía dolor alguno y sus heridas casi sanaban por completo, algo raro sin duda...

**En el Castillo Ivanov.**

Yuriy interpretaba algunas piezas en el piano; aquello había impedido que surgiera la conversación de su repentino y extraño recuperamiento.

Al terminar aquella hermosa melodía, el bicolor no pudo evitar decir lo que había sentido que trasmitía esa canción.

**-.-** En efecto, representa la unión del Dolor y Placer, por uno mismo y en su unión..., Realmente eres muy especial... –se levantó del banquillo, sonriendo a su manera-

**.-.** ¿Especial?... ¡Hmf! (entrecerró sus ojos), te equivocas..., yo no soy especial –rió sarcásticamente ante esas palabras-

**-.-** Creó qué tú eres quien está equivocado, ni siquiera te das cuenta... ¿verdad? –le miró fijamente, llegando a su lado-

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos.

Ambos se veían fijamente, queriendo descubrir y ver lo que se ocultaba en los ojos del otro.

**-.-** Kai..., tu eres alguien Muy especial, no sólo por tu hermosa y extraña belleza, sino también por tu sangre... –llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del bicolor-

**.-.** ¿Mi sangre? –articuló confundido y muy centrado en aquella mirada y palabras-

**-.-** Si, por todo tu cuerpo coreé sangre única y exquisita... –se acercó un poco más, aspirando aquel delicioso aroma-

**-.-** Y tu naturaleza, te hace diferente y especial..., Kai..., en esté mundo hay pocos seres como nosotros, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú... –sonrió y alejó su mano de él-

Al escuchar esas palabras, aquel tono; las cosas fueron claras para el joven Hiwatari...

**.-.** Y eso... es lo que quieres de mi... ¿verdad? –su mirada estaba oculta, temblaba un poco y empuñaba con fuerza sus puños-

**.-.** ¿Es por eso qué continúo con vida?... ¿Es por eso que no me he vuelto tu presa?... ¿verdad? –levantó su vista viéndolo fijamente a los ojos-

**.-.** ¿Acaso... te sientes tan sólo?... ¡Qué me obligas a coexistir contigo?! –estaba molestó, el ruso le veía un poco confundido-

**-.-** ... ¿Acaso... no te gusta estar conmigo?... ¿No lo disfrutas Kai? –divagó un poco-

**-.-** ... ¿O acaso... es qué esperas que yo mismo te liberará de tu sufrimiento? –agregó un tanto confundido y entendiendo las cosas-

**-.-** ¿Esperabas... que yo acabara con tu vida y te liberará de tu infierno? –le veía fijamente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta-

**-.-** Porqué si es por lo único que vienes conmigo..., de una vez te digo que yo no te liberaré de tu condena; Yo no soy tu Ángel de la Guarda, recuerda muy bien que soy un Demonio, un Ángel Caído... –elevó el tono de su voz, más seria y fríamente-

**-.-** No seré yo quien te libere de las garras de tu opresor, Kai... (hizo una pausa y agregó más tranquilamente), ... ¡Escúchame bien!, yo... ¡No permitiré que mueras, no mientras yo viva, Kai! –entrecerró sus ojos, mientras éste gruñía por lo bajo-

**.-.** ¡Tú no tienes el derecho de decidir eso!... ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? –refutó molestó ante esas palabras-

**-.-** Soy el único soporte que tienes..., soy... tu amigo –volvió a verlo fijamente-

**.-.** ¿Mi amigo?... ¡Ja!, y después dirás que soy tuyo y que te pertenezco... ¿verdad? –rió sarcásticamente-

**-.-** Hm... –masculló un tanto molestó-

**.-.** ¡Lo siento!... ¡Pero yo no soy tu amigo!..., si lo fuera y no digo que me gustaría serlo te aclaró, pero si yo realmente fuera tu amigo, entonces sabría cosas de ti –se alejó un poco-

**-.- **¿Cómo cuales, según tú? –secundo siguiéndole la corriente-

**.-. **Como... (pensaba rápidamente) ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a ser lo que eres?, tu vida del pasado, cosas de esas..., pero sabes... ¡No me interesa! –explotó molestó-

**-.- **¡Que bien!... ¡Porqué no planeaba decírtelas!..., pero tienes razón... ¡Me equivoque!, no eres mi amigo, porqué yo tampoco se cosas de ti..., tú no confías en mi y sólo me utilizas..., suceden cosas, están en mal estado y sólo vienen para que te libere de tu dolor, pero sabes... ¡Eso se acabo! –le veía igual de molestó-

**.-.** ¿Crees que te utilizó para eso?... ¡Ja!, mira quien me lo dice... ¡El ser que se alimenta de mí, fingiendo querer ayudarme! –agregó indignado-

**-.-** ¡Qué iluso fui!, creí que eras como yo!... ¡Me equivoque! –le dio la espalda mirando por la ventana-

**.-.** ¡Claro!, porque yo no soy y NUNCA seré como tú..., la verdad, es que no sé como llamarle a esta "relación que tenemos pero... –pensó en ello-

**-.-** Ahora ya no importa... ¡porqué terminó! –completó la oración-

**.-. **¡Exacto!... ¡Ya no importa! –se dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación y azotando la puerta al salir-

**-.-** ¡Idiota!... ¡Fui un idiota! –golpeó con fuerza el cristal-

**.-.** Nada... Grrr... –siguió caminando molestó fuera de la mansión-

**2 Días después.**

2 largos y extraños días habían pasado desde la última vez que ambos discutieron, desde la última vez que se vieron...

Kai se sentía extraño, confundido, molestó.

Cada segundo, cada instante y con cualquier cosa, recordaba a Yuriy..., su mirada, su semblante, su voz... a él.

Aquella distracción y retraimiento le costó regaños y castigos por parte de Boris, cada vez le gritaba más, lo zarandeaba más muerte, hasta volverlo a golpear; no tan fuerte como hace 3 días atrás, según él, pero... había ocurrido algo raro...

Boris terminó agotado y casado por tantos golpes y patadas que le dio; él estaba en el suelo, herido, golpeado y sangrando (como todas la veces), pero había algo raro...

No le dolía, no como antes, no a tal grado de querer acabar él mismo con su dolor y sufrimiento..., de nuevo había apareció en su mente la imagen de Yuriy..., aunque le costará trabajo admitirlo, sabía que eso se debía a que lo había dejado alimentarse de él; ya no sentía dolor y sus heridas sanaban más rápido..., quizá... ese también era un "efecto" producido por ese hecho... se estaba volviendo, inmune...

**.-.** ¡Hfm! –resopló molestó al recordarlo de nuevo-

Enfadado y con sus manos en sus bolsillos, siguió caminando en aquel parque (el mismo donde se vieron por primera vez y se conocieron).

**Eran las 6:30 p.m.**

La gente paseaba por el lugar, los niños jugueteaban y corrían por todas partes, en especial alrededor de aquella fuente; parejas de enamorados, caminaban tomados de las manos o platican amenamente, sentados en las bancas.

Por alguna extraña razón aquel ambiente era agradable, tierno, romántico, feliz; Cosa que en eso momento lo molestaba de más, así que se dio la media vuelta con la intención de salir lo antes posible de ahí; Sin embargo..., algo llamó su atención.

Ni dos pasos había dado, cuando sintió algo extraño, familiar; Aquella sensación cuando Yuriy estaba cerca, así que se giró y miro detenidamente el lugar.

Vio detenidamente a las personas en busca del ruso, a simple vista no estaba, pero como ya le había dicho en una de sus conversación e incluso verlo con sus propios ojos, podía tomar cualquier forma humana que él quisiera..., quizás... hasta le estaba siguiendo, pensó por breves segundos.

Afinando más su vista y tratando de ver de donde provenía aquella presencia, sus ojos vieron más allá, deteniéndose sobre un muchacho que permanecía mirando la fuente.

Su vestimenta era un poco llamativa, al menos para esa época del año en Rusia.

Llevaba una especie de abrigo largo en color negro, que más bien parecía ser una capa al abrocharse de su cuello y colgar libremente; su traje sastre era de color azul marino en dos piezas (pantalón y saco), esté último tenia algunos adornos y botones dorados, el pantalón tenía algunos cinturones que goleaban de su cintura; traía unas botas largas de goma en color negro, así... como unos guantes grises y una cinta morada al inicio de su cabeza.

Al sentir una mirada insistente y penetrante, el muchacho volteó a verle, encontrándose con el dueño de aquella mirada; por unos breves segundos su rostro pareció mostrar cierta sorpresa, la cual desapareció por completo al ser sustituida por un semblante neutral y hasta altanero.

Sin más, entrecerró sus ojos y se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose por uno de los estrechos caminos que conectaban con aquella parte del parque..., tranquilo y muy sereno, como si no pasará nada.

Al ver como se dirigía por ese camino, Kai reaccionó, yendo tras él; esa presencia era la misma que la de Ivanov, pero... era un poco diferente, podía sentirlo, tenía que saber el porqué.

Cuando estuvo en aquel camino se detuvo al no ver a nadie más adelante, la presencia podía sentirla dispersa, pero no había nadie.

Así mismo, mientras el bicolor le buscaba, alguien le veía ocultó detrás de uno de los árboles, sin poder evitarlo sonrió un poco y salió de su "escondite".

- Me buscabas... ¿verdad? –apareció de entre las sombras con sus brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa que parecía ser burlona-

Al escuchar esa voz dirigió su vista del lugar de donde provenía... Ahí estaba esa persona muy segura de si misma, quizás... hasta burlándose de él.

**.-.** ... ¿Yu-Yuriy?... ¿Eres tú? –preguntó no muy seguro y muy confundido-

Al escucharle llamarle de esa forma, aquel muchacho se sorprendió, pero no se lo demostró; sólo entrecerró sus ojos y salió de entre la hierba.

- ... No. ... Pero me intriga saber... ¿De dónde conoces ese nombre y quién eres tú? –se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él-

**.-.** ... Lo sabía. Tú no eres Yuriy, pero... ¿Por qué siento casi la misma esencia? –se cuestionó en voz alta para sí, tratando de responderse el mismo-

- ... (le vio fijamente al escuchar esas divagaciones) ... ¡Hmf!, Así que conoces a Yuriy... ¡Interesante!, aunque... creó que tú eres tanto o más interesante... –cerró sus ojos y comenzó a olerlo-

- Ya veo..., puedo sentir su esencia recorrer tu cuerpo, significa que ha bebido de ti; pero hay algunas cosas que no comprendo... –abrió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él examinándolo, cosa que molestó de sobremanera al oji-carmín-

- Como por ejemplo..., porqué sigues con vida, eso me lleva a suponer que eres su amante, pero..., no es posible ya que sigues siendo virgen (esté comentario hizo tensar al ruso-japonés), significa que tú y él no han sido uno y mucho menos te ha transformado, entonces... ¿Qué eres para él?, No eres su presa, no eres su amante, no eres como nosotros... ¿Qué es lo que eres? –esto último lo dijo para sus adentros, tratando de entenderlo-

"Nosotros" –repitió el joven Hiwatari en su mente, después de escuchar esa palabra-

**.-.** ¿Significa qué tú también eres...? –articuló para sí confundido y sorprendido-

- La verdad es que no entiendo qué es lo tiene Yuriy contigo, de verdad no lo entiendo... –seguía el solo con sus cavilaciones-

- Aunque... creó saber porqué sigues vivo..., (levantó su vista y la posó sobre él) ... Si... puedo sentirlo... –se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios-

- Tú eres especial..., tú mismo y tu sangre son únicos... –le dio una vuelta alrededor, observándolo detalladamente-

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermoso mortal? –le tomó de la barbilla-

**.-.** ... K-Kai Hiwatari... –respondió un poco nervioso al verse reflejado en esos enigmáticos y atrayentes ojos violetas-

- Hmmm... Kai Hiwatari –repitió aquel nombre que le resultaba hermoso y digno de él-

- Bueno Kai, espero que no te moleste a ti y mucho menos a Yuriy, pero... –iba acercando sus labios a los del bicolor-

- Quiero probar tu sangre... quiero hacerte mió... –estaba a punto de besarlo-

Kai estaba ahí, indefenso, sin poder moverse ni hacer nada; ese perfecto rostro, esos ojos atrayentes, esa voz seductora, todo en ese ser lo paralizaba y lo excitaba; deseaba que aquellas palabras las hiciera reales.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron esos labios rojizos presionado los suyos, ese beso era electrizante, embriagante; mil sensaciones y sentimientos lo invadían, hasta aparecer ante él la imagen de Ivanov.

Éste le veía fijamente, su semblante reflejaba molestia, decepción, coraje; Cosa que el oji-carmín no pudo comprender del todo.

Aquel beso poco a poco fue terminando, hasta separarse sus labios.

**.-. **Yu...riy –fue lo último que articuló al sentir un intenso y pesado sueño cerrar poco a poco sus ojos..., alejándolo de la realidad-

- No Kai, no soy Yuriy... soy... Johnny... –sonrió un poco, cargando en sus brazos el cuerpo durmiente del bicolor-

- Y creó qué le agradará mucho a mi more, si te llevo con él... –volvió a besarle fugazmente-

Dirigiendo después su mirada hacia el cielo, encontrándose con la presencia de la Princesa de la Noche; Sonriendo, al verle ahí, testigo de cómo salían sus alas blancas, cual hermoso ángel celestial, surcando velozmente segundos después, el enorme cielo Rusiano, con destino fuera de las fronteras de la Fría y hermosa Rusia.

Continuará...

* * *

Creó que me gustó más el final... u.u

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo después de siglos...

¿Qué les pareció?, Espero que le haya gustado, trataré de no tardarme mucho con la actualización del siguiente capitulo y por favor, dejen reviews con su opinión sobre el Fic, quizás así no tarde tanto... n.n


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentro

**† ETERNIDAD †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi, aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Antes de continuar, quisiera decirles que estoy rompiendo algunos paradigmas o más bien clichés sobre lo que se piensa o creé sobre los Vampiros, creando los míos propios y eliminando algunos puntos como ya pudieron leer en el capitulo 1.

Bueno, uno vez dicho eso y agradeciendo a las personas que leen el Fic y sobre todo, a aquellas personas que dejan sus reviews en esté caso a: **GabZ-senpai,** **Keight Ylonen** y** Aika Mizaki** continuemos ahora si con el Fic n--n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tome prestados a sus personajes para hacer un simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**Palabras e intervenciones mías**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-. **lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.- **lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

-/- lo que dice Johnny McGregor

/-/ lo que dice Tala Ivanov

-lo que dice otra persona

-Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo-

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-Fin Flash Back-\**

La historia.

**3. Capitulo 3- . Reencuentro**

**En Rusia.**

Yuriy despertaba de su encantador y profundo sueño del día.

Abriendo de un tirón aquellas gruesas cortinas, abrió las puertas, saliendo a mirar por su balcón.

La Luna Llena se hacia presente tan hermosa como siempre. El aire jugueteaba con su cabello, susurrándole cosas que sólo él podía entender.

Su mirada recorrió la ciudad, al percatarse de algo extraño.

_¿Por qué ese día se sentía la ciudad tan desolada, fría y vacía? _

" ... Kai..."

Concentró su atención, buscando la presencia del ruso-japonés...

_¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Acaso estaba herido e inconsciente?. ¿Era por eso que no lograba sentir su presencia?_

Su semblante se volvió serio, al percatarse de que esa noche el aire llevaba una esencia extraña pero al mismo tiempo tan... familiar.

Sí..., habían pasado algunos siglos, pero aún podían reconocer ese sutil y casi imperceptible aroma.

Aquella esencia que había conocido perfectamente bien y que en aquellos lejanos tiempos, había sido lo más importante para él...

**-.-** ... ¡Johnny!... –su mirada se intensificó, al darse cuenta de que en el aire también había esencia del bicolor, apenas... y perceptible-

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

**7:35 p.m. en algún lugar de Inglaterra.**

Aquel muchacho pelirrojo y de urbes violetas aterrizó sobre un enorme balcón, perteneciente y parte de un antiguo y enorme castillo. En sus brazos, llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella persona conocida como Kai Hiwatari.

Una vez con los pies en la tierra, caminó con pasos lentos hacia adentro de aquella habitación.

Con sumo cuidado, lo colocó sobre una de los sillones, cubriéndolo con una pequeña frazada y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-/- Descansa querido, Kai... –alejó algunos de los mechones que caían de su rostro, caminando afuera de aquella habitación que parecía ser un despacho-

Con una enorme sonrisa altanera, caminó por uno de los largos pasillos.

**-.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

**En aquella habitación...**

Parecía que Kai dormía placenteramente, al menos... tranquilamente, pero...

_Soñaba..._

_... Recordaba, una "conversación" con Ivanov..._

"_Los Vampiros son un punto intermedio entre los Ángeles y Demonios. Poseemos la belleza de los primeros y la esencia de los segundos. Como seres especiales, al igual que ambos, poseemos alas, mismas que nos permiten volar a donde deseemos..._ –veía fijamente por la ventana-

"_Cómo sabrás... los Ángeles habitan en el Paraíso. Los Demonios, en el Infierno, y nosotros... en medio de ambos, es decir... en esté mundo. Compartiendo existencia con los mortales... Y al igual que ellos..._ -volteó a verlo- _tenemos eso que llaman libre albedrío... Cada uno elige cómo, dónde y porqué vivirá..._ –hizo una pausa-

"_... Curioso._ -volvió su vista al frente, observando las pequeñas y brillantes luces lejanas- ... Ellos desean la inmortalidad y nosotros... la detestamos. Al menos... yo..." –esto último lo dijo en susurro y para sí, poniendo su palma sobre el cristal-

"_... Un Vampiro es inmortal_ -agregó segundos después- _Condenado a vivir para siempre, a pesar de su oposición y... renuencia" _–apretó con fuerza sus puños, intensificándose su mirada-

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

**En uno de los Pasillos.**

Aquel muchacho seguía caminando con pasos firmes, el sonido de estos y su pausada respiración era lo único que se escuchaba...

- ... ¿A dónde fuiste? –se escuchó resonar fuertemente aquella pregunta, pero... no había nadie a la vista-

Al escuchar esa voz, el muchacho se detuvo y entrecerró sus ojos, mostrado una enorme sonrisa que parecía ser presuntuosa. No se movió ni un centímetro más.

- Te hice una pregunta, Johnny –apareció de entre las sombras, abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda-

-/- ...Salí a dar un paseo... –sonrió más, dándose la vuelta y viéndole directamente a los ojos, unos hermosos ojos azules-

- ¿Y sé puede saber a dónde? –lo tomó de la barbilla, acercándose lentamente a sus labios-

-/- ¿Qué no puedo tener un poco de privacidad, Tala? –sonrió, cerrando sus ojos al sentir como su more le besaba con pasión-

/-/ Creó que... tienes razón, lo siento... –sonrió, acercándolo más a su cuerpo-

-/- Por cierto..., traje una pequeña sorpresa, estoy seguro que te encantara como a mí... –sonrió suspicazmente, alejándose un poco-

/-¿Una sorpresa? -levantó confundido el ceño- ¡Espero que no sea de nuevo una Fan Girl amante de la oscuridad!. ¡Ya viste que se ponen insoportables, cuando saben la verdad! –llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, al recordar dicho evento-

-/- No, no es nada de eso. ¡Créeme! -su sonrisa aumentó- Está en el despacho. ¿Porque no te adelantas?... –se soltó de sus manos-

/-/ Bien..., Pero no sé que es lo que tramas está vez, Johnny... uú –se dirigió al lugar señalado, siendo observado por _su_ Johnny-

-/- ¡Por cierto!... –reaccionó- ¡Se llama Kai! –agregó antes de que desapareciera de su vista-

"¿Kai?". ¿Qué es lo que trajiste está vez, Johnny? –sonrió resignado, divisando a lo lejos el despacho-

_A mitad del pasillo..._

-/- ¡Hmf! –su vista se dirigió a la ventana que yacía abierta, viendo como el aire soplaba con fuerza-

-/- Así que has venido a visitarme... -sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos divertido- ... Yuriy... –siguió por el largo pasillo, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal-

**-.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

**En el Despacho.**

La puerta fue abierta lentamente.

Al mirar el contenido de está, todos permanecía igual, a excepción, claro, de aquel muchacho que dormía en el sillón.

/-¿Y esto? –observó fijamente al muchacho, llegando a su lado e hincándose para verle mejor-

Al observa sus finas y delicadas facciones. Esas marcas extrañas sobre sus mejillas, la tonalidad doble de su cabello... sonrió. Aquel chico era muy atractivo y no sólo eso..., ahora entendía porqué Johnny lo había llevado.

Podía sentirlo y olerlo... aquella presencia y esencia...

Llevó su mano a su rostro, acariciándolo lentamente.

Al sentir aquel rose, el bicolor se movió un poco y pronuncio un nombre.

**.-.** Yuriy... –siguió dormido-

Al escuchar esas 5 palabras, alejó su mano, viéndole confundido.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

**En el recinto.**

La puerta fue abierta, mostrando conforme entraba hacia al interior, la figura de cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules, los cuales brillaban intensamente, acompañado de un semblante de molestia.

El lugar estaba oscuro, alumbrado por la tenue luz de unas velas y antorchas.

Deteniéndose y viendo detenidamente el lugar, su vista se posó enfrente de él.

**-.-** ... Sé que estás aquí, Johnny u-ú –cruzó sus brazos-

/-/ ... Interesante... -aplaudió al caminar hacia él- Después de tanto tiempo, aún recuerdas mi nombre... –se detuvo a escasos pasos de él, sonriéndole presuntuosamente-

Ambos se vieron fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que Johnny tronó sus dedos, encendiéndose la luz.

/-/ Bienvenido, Yuriy... –su sonrisa aumentó, viéndose ambos sin perder cada detalle del otro-

**-.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

**En el Despacho.**

Kai comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Una vez abiertos, vio el lugar en el que estaba. No reconocía aquel lugar, a su mente vinieron las últimas imágenes que tenía...

_Él en el parque... Aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos violeta. El beso..._

Al recordar aquello, llevó su mano a su boca. Aún podía sentirlo, fresco, profundo, agradable...

/-/ Veo que ya despertaste... -se giró para verle- ... Kai... –agregó, viéndole fijamente y sonriéndole un poco-

Al escuchar esas palabras y "reconocer" esa voz, dirigió su vista a un lado, viendo al pelirrojo junto a la ventana.

**.-.** ¡¿Yu...riy?! –articuló sorprendido al verle, levantándose y quitándose la frazada-

"¡Hermoso!. ¡Es realmente muy hermoso!" –el pelirrojo sonrió más-

"¿Q-qué fue lo que paso?. ¿Por qué estoy con Yuriy? –desvió su mirada al encontrar de nueva cuenta con él-

_No sabía como actuar._

/-¿Cómo te sientes? -se dirigió lentamente a él- ¿Ya estás mejor? –se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos-

El oji-carmín olvido sus dudas y preguntas, levantando su vista y viéndole fijamente.

_Había algo raro en Yuriy. Podía sentirlo, quizás... era la vestimenta que traía, ésta era completamente blanca, sin duda, un color que nunca le había visto al ruso._

**.-.** ... ¿Cómo es qué llegue aquí? –cuestionó confundido-

/-/ Yo te encontré aquí... –fue lo único que dijo, llevando su mano a su mejilla, viendo la clara confusión en el rostro de esa persona llamada Kai-

La cual aumentó, al escuchar...

/-/ Realmente eres muy hermoso... –se lo dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos, y sonriendo de una forma tan... hermosa-

Haciendo que la sorpresa y confusión del bicolor aumentara.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

**En el recinto.**

**-.- **¿Dónde está? –cuestionó seriamente después de un largo silencio-

-/- ¿Quién? –levantó el ceño al no saber a "qué" se refería-

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, se acercó a él, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

**-.-** El mortal que trajiste, Kai. ¿Dónde está? –volvió a cuestionar con el mismo tono-

-/- ¿Qué chico?. ¿Cuál Kai? –volvió a preguntar, sin "saber" de qué le hablaba, pero...-

Realmente estaba disfrutando esa cercanía. Sentir el cuerpo de Yuriy tan cerca, sentir su calido aliento, sentirlo después de tanto tiempo.

-/- Sigues igual de atractivo que antes... –sus palabras fueron sensuales, viendo fijamente sus ojos, su boca, su hermoso, frió y molesto rostro-

**-.-** ¡No estoy jugando, Johnny!. ¿Dónde está? –el mencionado sonrió, al sentir y ver como se alejaba el ruso-

-/- ¿Qué pasa, Yuriy?. ¿Aún sigues queriéndome? –volvió a acercarse a él, acariciando su rostro y eliminando la distancia que los separaba-

**-.-** ... No... ¡Por supuesto que No! –veía aquellos ojos violeta que parecían no creerle-

-/- ¿Enserio?. ¿O sea que si quisiera besarte... no sentirías nada? –se acercaba peligrosa y lentamente a ellos-

Ivanov lo detuvo de ambas muñecas, acercando su rostro a su cuello. Oliendo su pecho. Al sentir aquello, Johnny cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la respiración del ruso chocar contra su piel.

Un gemido abandonó sus labios.

**-.-** ¿Johnny? -dijo aún oliendo su pecho y haciendo que el aludido abriera sus ojos- ¿Dónde está Kai?, Hueles... a él... –levantó su vista, viendo como su sonrisa desaparecía-

-/- ¡Bien!. ¡Me descubriste, sí sé donde está! –afirmó un poco molestó, tratando de no darle importancia-

**-.- **Y no sólo eso... -se dirigió a sus labios, viéndolos fijamente y a punto de unirlos con los suyos- ... También lo besaste... –sus palabras fueron frías, al igual que esa mirada penetrante que le dirigió-

-/- ¿No me dirás que estás celoso? ¬w¬ -sonrió presuntuoso-

**-.-** No. u.u ¿Pero que pensaría Tala, eh? –sonrió suspicaz-

-/- ... Grrr... ¡Hmf! u-u –cruzó sus brazos indignado-

Hubo un leve silencio.

**-.-** Llévame con Kai, o yo mismo lo buscaré... –informó muy convencido-

-/- ¡Kai, Kai, Kai!. ¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea Kai? ¬¬ -inquirió hastiado-

**-.-** ¡Hmf! -sonrió presuntuoso- ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso ahora eres tú él que está celoso? ¬w¬ ¿Qué paso con mi hermano, eh?. ¿Qué no lo querías mucho?. ¿Qué no era el Amor de tu vida? –imitó su tono y refirió las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquella vez que lo dejó-

-/- ¡Idiota! ¬¬# Te llevaré con _tú_ Kai, para qué dejes de fastidiar... –se puso serio, poniéndose en marcha a dicho lugar-

Ambos caminaban en silencio.

Johnny lo miraba de vez en cuando, analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

-/- Por cierto... -atrajó la atención de su acompañante- ¿Qué significa Kai para ti? –volteó a verlo-

**-.-** ... ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio-

-/- Sabes perfectamente ha qué me refiero -se detuvo-

-/- Él no es como nosotros... u.u, sin embargo, has probado su sangre. Pude percibir tu olor en él. Sé que no es tu presa, pues sigue vivo. Podría ser tu amante, pero no lo es ya que sigue siendo virgen. Y ahora... vienes hasta acá por él... ¿Qué es Kai Hiwatari para ti? –cruzó sus brazos, esperando su respuesta-

**-.-** ... Eso no te incumbe u.ú? –y siguió caminando por el pasillo-

-/- Sino te conociera, diría que ni tú mismo lo sabes... –lo alcanzó, caminando a su lado con esa sonrisita burlona-

Serio y con su mismo semblante, Yuriy analizaba en su mente aquella cuestión...

"¿Qué significa para mí, Kai?

**-.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

**En el Despacho.**

/-/ Eres tan especial... –su mano seguía acariciando su rostro-

**.-.** ¿Q-qué estás haciendo Yuriy? –sus palabras sonaron nerviosas, y era porque estaba nervioso. Nervioso y confundido-

/-/ ... Tu sangre. Tu naturaleza... Tu esencia... Eres tan atractivo y... –olía su cabello-

/-/ ... Me gustas... –le besó-

Kai abrió mucho sus ojos.

_¿Yuriy le estaba besando?_

/-/ Aunque... seas... vir...gen... –le daba besos fugaces por todas partes-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el ruso-japonés se molestó un poco.

_Ya era la segunda vez que alguien le decía eso._

_¿Cómo era posible que alguien supiera eso¿Acaso llevaba un letrero que decía¡SOY VIRGEN, RESTRIEGAMELO EN LA CARA!? Ò/Ó_

Queriendo olvidarse de eso o mejor dicho, que "Yuriy" no volviera a repetírselo, correspondió aquellos besos.

No sabía muy bien porqué, pero lo hizo.

Aquello sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo, pero no paró.

Lo llevó hasta el escritorio, besándole con pasión y desenfreno.

_Realmente Kai era muy MUY especial._

**En el Pasillo.**

-/- Bien es aquí... –ambos se detuvieron afuera del despacho-

Johnny jaló la manija, abriendo la puerta y entrando al lugar, siendo seguido por Yuriy, encontrándose ambos, con una escena no muy grata.

Los ojos de Johnny se desorbitaron, una furia recorrió todo su ser. Yuriy... él sólo apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-/- ¡Tala! –le llamó molesto, atrayendo la atención de los "ocupados" y dejando de besarse-

-/- Me puedes decir... ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! –caminó enojado hasta el mencionado, el cual sonrió divertido-

Kai por su parte veía muy confundido a aquel chico. Era el mismo del parque, él que le había besado, pero...

_¿Por qué estaba ahí?. ¿Por qué estaba enojado?. ¿Por qué había ido al castillo de Yuriy?. ¿Y Por qué le llamó Tala? _

Sin duda no entendía nada..., mecánicamente, dirigió su vista hacía la puerta, encontrándose con... ¿Yuriy? o.ó?

Aquella persona le veía fija y de una forma fría y recriminatoria. Su semblante reflejaba molestia, enojo, decepción.

Al verle ahí, dirigió su vista hacía el oji-azul que tenía enfrente, viendo como aquel muchacho le reclamaba algunas cosas.

**.-.** ¿Yu...riy? –articuló confundido, atrayendo la atención de los presentes-

**.-.** ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! -entrecerró y talló sus ojos con fuerza, volviendo a ver a dos pelirrojos, dos Yuriys-

**-.-** ¡Hmf! u.u –entrecerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos-

**.-.** ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme esto?! ò/ó –exigió exasperado-

-/- ¡Anda, Yuriy, no te quedes callado, explícaselo! –volteó a ver al ruso, un poco enojado-

/-¡Yuriy!... –aquel pelirrojo se dirigió a él- Me da gustó verte, hermanito... -sonrió un poco, abrazándolo fuertemente-

El aludido, sólo articulo un "Hm" y no correspondió aquel abrazo.

**.-.** ¿Herma... no? –repitió confundido el oji-carmín, levantando el ceño-

-/- Yo te lo explicaré... -y se dirigió a él, abrazándolo y tomándolo sensualmente de la barbilla- Yuriy y Tala son hermanos. Gemelos para ser exactos. –agregó al instante- Él es el hermoso y atractivo de Yuriy -señaló al oji-azul que vestía de negro- y él es... Tala... –dijo sin darle mucha importancia-

_Johnny seguía molesto, porque Tala había besado y acariciado (y de qué forma) a Kai._

-/- Yuriy es el hermano menor de "ese"... –refirió despectivamente- ¿Verdad que Yuriy es hermoso?, Aunque claro, tú eres más atractivo... –y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, lo iba a besar (de nuevo)-

**-.-** /-¡Johnny! –articularon enojados al mismo tiempo, por lo que pretendía hacer-

Siendo alejado -casi a rastras- por Tala.

/-¿Qué pretendes, eh? –lo soltó a unos cuantos metros de distancia del ruso-japonés-

-/- ¡Eso mismo te preguntó yo! ò.ó ¡Tú si puedes besarte con él!. ¿No? ¬¬# -desvió su mirada molesto-

**.-.** Ok. ¡Yo me largo! –se dirigió hacía la salida, siendo detenido del brazo por Yuriy-

**-.-** ... Estamos en Inglaterra... u.u? – lo soltó al instante-

**.-.** ¿Eh?. ¿Inglaterra?. ¡¿Estás bromeando, verdad?! –le vio fijamente-

-/- No es broma... yo fui el que te trajo hasta acá –dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos-

**-.-** ... Más bien él que te secuestro... ¬¬ –masculló entre dientes, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado-

**.-.** ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? –cuestionó confundido Hiwatari-

-/- Johnny... –sonrió- Johnny McGregor... Mucho gusto... –se acercó a él, dándole la mano-

El oji-carmín le vio confundido.

-/- Lamentó haberte traído sin tu consentimiento, pero eres tan especial e interesante que no me pude resistir... –se excusó entre risas-

**.-. **Hm... –aceptó por breves segundos aquella mano-

/-/ Entonces... ¿Qué les parece si se quedan un rato?, podemos tomar algo... –no puedo terminar su invitación-

**-.-** No gracias, yo no quiero... ya me voy... –se dio la vuelta-

**.-.** ¡Espera! –sin pensarlo lo retuvo del brazo- No me dejarás aquí en Inglaterra. ¿verdad? –Yuy volteó a verlo-

**-.-** ¿Por qué no?, Parece que te gusta la forma en la que Tala y Johnny te "tratan"... –sus palabras fueron frías y entrecerró sus ojos-

**.-. **¿Hablas enserio? –apretó con fuerza sus puños-

/-¡Por mi no hay problema! –le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Johnny-

-/- Si Kai se queda la pasaremos muuuuuuuuy bien. ¿No crees, Tala? –dijo suspicaz-

/-/ Si a Yuriy no le importa, claro que sí... –y sonrió un poco-

Una escalofrió recorrió al oji-carmín ante esas palabras...

Todo lo contrario de lo que sintió Yuriy...

De un jalón y tomándolo con fuerza de la muñeca, lo atrajo con brusquedad a él.

Era la primera vez que lo trataba de esa forma y no es que le gustará pero... estaba cansado y molesto, quería salir lo antes posible de ahí... así que no tenía opción.

Aquel acto impulsivo desconcertó a Kai, cosa que no importó y no tuvo comparación cuando lo tomó por la cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, tomándolo con delicadeza del mentón, y acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

Al ver su intensión, el ruso-japonés trató de alejarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, por lo que dirigió su vista a esos ojos azules. Sintiendo como comenzaban a pesarle y cerrarse inevitable y lentamente.

Un absoluto y emocionante silencio se formó en aquella habitación, ante semejante espectáculo. El cual desapareció, al ver que el cuerpo de Kai entraba en un profundo sueño antes de que sus labios se unieran.

-/- ¡Ohhhh!. ¿Qué diablos se supone que es eso Yuriy? –reclamó decepcionado-

/-/ Si que te gusta hacerla de emoción ¿verdad, hermanito? –cruzó sus brazos-

El aludido tomó por completo el cuerpo del ruso-japonés entre sus brazos, dirigiéndoles una mirada fría y penetrante a ambos.

**-.-** ¡Escúchenme muy bien los dos, porque sólo se los diré una vez!... –su voz y mirada se acentuaron- ¡Dejen en paz a Kai!... –ocultó su mirada- Él es... mió... –susurró- ¡Así que aléjense y no se entrometan! –les dio la espalda, saliendo de la habitación-

-/- Nunca le había visto actuar de esa forma o.ó? –dijo sorprendido, mirando aún hacía la puerta-

/-/ ... E ignora sus sentimientos... u.u –agregó en susurro-

**En el Pasillo.**

Yuriy llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo dormido de Kai. Su mirada seguía oculta, mirando de vez de vez en cuando, el rostro apacible del bicolor.

A su mente llegaron aquellas palabras que había dicho minutos atrás.

"_¡__Dejen en paz a Kai!..." _

_... "Él es... mió..."_

Ni siquiera se percató de lo que había dicho hasta ahora.

**-.-** ... Mió... –sonrió un poco- Suena bien... –y bajó las escaleras-

**En el Despacho.**

-/- Ahora... –cerró la puerta- ¡¿Me puedes explicar porqué besabas a Kai?! ò.ó –exigió molesto, haciendo que el mencionado sonriera de sobremanera y se acercará a él-

/-/ Querido, Johnny... –posó su mano en su mejilla, anulando el espacio entre ambos-

/-¿No debería?... –cerró sus ojos, aspirando el delicioso aroma de _su _Johnny, sintiendo como se estremecía y comenzaba a buscar sus labios- ¿No debería preguntar yo eso? –se alejó un poco para verle fijamente-

El europeo abrió de repente sus ojos, encontrándose con que Tala esperaba una respuesta.

/-/ Si, Johnny... –agregó como si leyera su mente- Sé que besaste a Kai... sé cuantas veces lo hiciste, y también sé... que lo disfrutaste... –esto último lo susurró en su oído sensualmente, haciendo que se estremeciera-

-/- Lo... ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó nervioso-

/-¡Ohhhh!. ¡Johnny!. ¡Tanto tiempo juntos y aún no sabes que sé TODO sobre ti! –declaró decepcionado-

/-/ Además... Fue por eso que besé a Kai. Si tú besaste a alguien más. ¿Por qué yo no hacerlo?. ¿Es lo justo, no? u.u –explicó convencido-

-/- ¡¿Pero si no hubiéramos llegado?!. ¿Hasta dónde hubieras llegado, eh? ò.ó ¿Te hubieras acostado con él? –recriminó molesto-

/-/ Es cierto. –asintió convencido- Quizás no me hubiera detenido... –se encogió de hombros-

-/- ¡Lo ves! ò-ó –señaló convencido-

/-/ Pero no creó que Kai lo haya permitido... –reflexionó-

-/- ¿Y porqué no, eh? Yo lo vi muy complacido ¬¬# -señaló molesto-

/-/ Porque yo no era Yuriy –le vio fijamente- Estoy seguro qué en el fondo de su ser, se dio cuenta de que no era Yuriy... –susurró para sí, ensimismándole en sus recuerdos-

-/- ¿Si?. ¿Y entonces porqué correspondió el beso y las caricias que le dabas? u.úU –puntualizó, no muy convencido-

/-/ Soy atractivo. ¿Qué puedo decir? o.ó –dijo sin más-

-/- ¿Si? ¬¬UU, Pues a ver si con eso sigue siendo atractivo... –y le lanzó algunos objetos del escritorio-

/-/ ... Pero de todas formas... –se puso serio- No hubiera pasado nada más... Kai lo sabía muy bien... sabe reconocernos... –se hizo un silencio-

/-/ Pero dejemos de hablar de Kai –reaccionó, sonriendo suspicazmente- Mejor... concentrémonos en otras cosas más "interesantes" –atrajo a Johnny, comenzando a besarlo-

-/- ¡No, oye, espera!. ¡No estoy de acuerdo! –trataba de alejarlo- Primero te besas y acaricias a otro y piensas que lo voy a olvidar así de simple –le miró directamente a los ojos-

/-/ Tú te robaste a Kai –besaba una y otra vez su cuello-

-/- Si..., pero no me pase con él... –seguía resistiéndose-

/-/ Yo tampo...co –le desabrochó el cinturón, metiendo su mano y jugando con su miembro-

-/- ¡O-oye! –un profundo beso acalló sus protestas-

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

**Unas horas Después...**

**Y en Rusia...**

Yuriy colocó con cuidado el cuerpo durmiente de Kai sobre su cama.

Se alejó un poco para poder apreciar mejor a semejante mortal tan hermoso.

Porqué él lo sabía, y ya se lo había dicho: Kai era muy MUY hermoso y... especial.

Y... suyo. O eso... es lo que le gustaría muy en el fondo de su ser.

Alejando algunos mechones que caían en su rostro, se acercó lentamente a sus labios, depositando un profundo y tierno beso.

Como le gustaría borrar las huellas que Johnny y Tala le habían dejado. Marcar como suyo su cuerpo, pero... por el momento, no le era posible, por lo que con ese beso trató de borrar esas huellas de sus hermosos y calidos labios.

Levantándose lentamente, se dirigió a tomar un poco de aire y a contemplar la ciudad que había visto desde hace siglos.

**-.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

_Tiempo después..._

Sus ojos carmines comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. El lugar estaba cubierto por la oscuridad habitual, sugiriendo que era de noche.

Incorporándose un poco y percatándose que reposaba sobre una suave y grande cama, dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba en su "casa".

Recuerdos dispersos aparecieron en su mente...

_Aquel muchacho oji-violeta. Ese ser que era idéntico a Yuriy y que al mismo tiempo no era. El mismísimo Yuriy Ivanov un tanto molesto..._

Todo le dio vueltas, y lo siguiente que recordaba era lo que le sucedía en ese momento.

Una leve corriente de aire inundo la habitación. La fuerte (y cercana) presencia del oji-azul, hicieron que dirigiera su vista hacia las puertas que permanecían abiertas.

Levantándose de aquel lecho y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada-salida del balcón, se detuvo al ver recargado al pelirrojo sobre el barandal.

_Ese si era Yuriy. Lo sabía a pesar de que estaba de espaldas... Y que lo supiera y estuviera seguro de ello, no tenía nada que ver con que vistiera de negro._

**-.-** ...Veo que ya despertaste... –retomó su postura derecha, sin siquiera verle; ya que seguía contemplando el paisaje-

Sin decir palabra alguna, el ruso-japonés salió al balcón. Mirando la ciudad desde esa altura.

_Rusia. _

_Estaban en Rusia. Olía y se veía como tal._

**-.-** ... Lo siento... –aquellas apenas y audibles palabras, hicieron que dirigiera su vista al ruso-

**-.- **... Siento lo que pasó hoy... –hubo una larga pausa- ... Lamentó lo que pasó, pero... no puedo controlar las acciones y locuras de Tala y Johnny... –dirigió su mirada hacia el bicolor, una vez que esté se recargo en el barandal... a su lado-

Hiwatari entrecerró sus ojos y miró la ciudad que ahora dormía. Un "Hmf" escapó de sus labios, haciendo que Yuriy regresará su vista al frente.

El viento soplaba levemente, moviendo sus mechones. Susurrando palabras indiscretas sobre él otro.

El silencio armonioso, el viento suave, la presencia en lo alto de la luna y ellos dos ahí, uno al lado del otro, hacían un maravilloso y reconfortante ambiente.

**-.-** ... Es tarde... –entrecerró sus ojos y articuló serio- ... Conoces la salida... –y se dirigió a entrar a la habitación-

Dejando a un confundido Kai, el cual no se conformó y le siguió con pasos rápidos.

**.-.** ¡Espera! –dijo autoritario, deteniéndolo del saco-

Ivanov se detuvo, pero no le miró.

**.-.** ¿Qué diablos fue aquello?... ¿Quiénes eran esos? –cuestionó confundido y esperando su respuesta- Merezco una explicación... –señaló al ponérsele enfrente y verle directo a los ojos-

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado.

_Temía que Kai le preguntará sobre eso..._

**-.- **Tala... –volvió a suspirar- Es mi hermano mayor... –dijo sin más-

**-.-** ... Y Johnny, fue mi... –desvió la mirada- ... mi... –el oji-carmín acentuó su mirada sobre él- ...Tuvimos... una historia... hace mucho, mucho tiempo...–volvió a suspirar-

_Silencio._

**.-.** ... Y... ¿Qué es lo que querían conmigo tu hermano y tu... "novio"? –inquirió molesto-

**-.-** ¡Ya no es mi novio! –aclaró al instante, un poco indignado- Y aparte de "jugar" contigo, No tengo idea... –hizo una pausa, al ver el interés que tenía-

**-.- **Pero eres libre de ir a preguntárselos, si es lo que deseas... u.u –siguió su camino, aparentando que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer- Después de todo... parece que te gusto... –sumó al instante-

**.-.** ¡Espera! –mantenía oculta su mirada- Quiero... preguntarte otra cosa... –escuchó como detenía sus pasos y se giraba para verle-

**.-.** ¿Lo... sabes? –levantó su vista- Tú sabes que soy... –calló al sentir arder sus mejillas-

Pasaron largos segundos en silencio, ambos, viéndose fijamente.

Hiwatari fue el primero en desviar su mirada al sentirse... apenado, un poco avergonzado por aquello que quería preguntarle.

**.-.** ¡Nada, Olvídalo! –caminó y pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación y marcharse-

**-.-** ... ¿Te refirieres a lo de tu Virginidad? –inquirió divertido, al ver que se detenía en seco y hasta se tensaba- Sí, si lo sabía, siempre lo supe... -el ruso-japonés se giró para verle- No hablé de ello, a pesar de que es curioso e... –analizó la otra palabra- Interesante... –rió un poco, haciendo que el aludido comenzará a molestarse-

_Parecía que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad..._

De nuevo aquella sensación de qué llevaba un enorme letrero con lucecitas parpadeantes... De qué todas las personas sabían sobre su intimidad.

**-.-** En parte supuse que quizás, eras de esas personas que esperarían a la persona indicada o algo así... –agregó después, tranquilamente-

**.-.** ¡Pues te equivocas! ò//ó –se dirigió a él muy serio, quedando a unos cuantos pasos de Ivanov- ¡Para mí no es importante! u/ú –cruzó sus brazos indignado-

**-.-** ¡Oh! –articuló con un poco de sorpresa- También supuse que no te importaría, pero... veo que realmente te afecta... –mencionó muy seguro y sonriendo un poco-

**.-.** ¡No me afecta! –lo encaró- ¡Lo que me molesta es que lo sepan y qué me lo restrieguen! ¬o¬ –farfulló por lo bajo-

**-.-** Bueno, pero tampoco es para tanto... Que seas Virgen no es tan malo. ¿O sí? o.ó?. Además de que el concepto es relativo y bueno... tú dices que no es importante para ti. ¿Cuál sería es el problema, entonces? –enmarcó confundido una ceja-

**.-. **... No me gusta ¬.¬ -susurró serio-

**-.-** En ese caso... Porque no sales y buscas a una chica o a quién tú quieras... Estoy seguro de que nadie se rehusará a tener sexo contigo... no siendo tan perfecto como eres... –aclaró enseguida y muy convencido-

**.-.** Hm... ¬¬ -le miró fijamente- Como si fuera así de fácil...

**-.-** O si prefieres y no te importa... Incluso hasta yo estoy disponible... –dijo tranquilamente, como si estuvieran hablando del clima o algo parecido-

Los ojos del oji-carmín se abrieron con sorpresa. Nunca se hubiera esperado un ofrecimiento como ese.

**.-.** Y... ¿Tú que ganarías con eso? ¬//¬ -trató de parecer normal-

**-.-** Pues... –lo pensó un poco- Aparte de placer, de estar con alguien hermoso y perfecto, creó que sería todo, aunque tampoco perdería nada. ¿O si? –inquirió convencido-

**.-.** Y... ¿No te importa o algo así? ¬///¬ -su sonrojó aumentaba cada vez más-

**-.-** Define importar... –inquirió tranquilo-

**.-.** ¿No te... molesta o incomoda? –indagó desviando su mirada a otra parte-

**-.-** Si a ti no te importa, a mi tampoco... –rompió el espacio que los separaba, posando su mano en su mejilla- ... Que lo hagamos, no significa que deba significar algo especial... Es sólo sexo. ¿No? –una sonrisa que parecía ser burlona se formó en sus labios-

Hiwatari analizó esas palabras... No le agradaban del todo...

**-.-** ... Kai, querías saber más sobre mí... está es una forma de conocerme. ¿No? –su sonrisa aumentó-

**.-.** ¡Ahh!... Yo... -las palabras no querían salir de su boca-

No cuando estaba a escasos centímetro de ese rostro tan hermoso y perfecto. No cuando esos ojos azules le veían de esa forma y lo seducían. No cuando sentía revolotear algo extraño en su estomago. No cuando una parte de él, lo deseaba...

**-.-** Tú decides, Kai. ... Tú puedes tener a quién tu quieras... Incluso... A un Vampiro como yo... –cerró sus ojos, acercando lentamente a sus labios-

**.-.** ... B-bien... Está bien... –apenas y logró articular, resistiéndose a no lanzarse para poder sentir aquellos labios ¡Ya!-

**-.-** ¿Estás seguro?... –preguntó entre risas, alejándose un poco y sintiendo como el ruso-japonés lo buscaba-

**.-. **... ¡Sí! –gritó desesperado, haciendo que Yuriy sonriera más-

**-.-** ¿De verdad, de verdad? –volvió a preguntar riendo-

**.-.** ¡Si!. ¡S...! –no pudo terminar, al sentir que lo besaba (por fin)-

El beso se volvió muy apasionado. Ambos imprimían deseo y pasión. Les gustaba. Les gustaba y querían más...

Deseaban intensificar más las sensaciones que aquello les provocaba.

Descubrir lugares recónditos en sus bocas, seguir con aquella danza que sus lenguas llevaban. Acercar sus cuerpos, entregarse a lo que sus manos iban descubriendo al ir hurgando bajo sus ropas, recorriendo la espalda, el pecho y cualquier parte que tocaban del otro.

La ropa comenzó a ser retirada de sus cuerpos, a veces lento, a veces con un frenesí, como si el tiempo fuera a terminar en cualquier momento.

Una larga serie de besos sucedieron a aquel primero, y todos, con tanta o más pasión que el primero. Con un deseo fervoso, con un sentimiento tan grande que invadía sus pechos.

Lentamente, y sin terminar con los besos y las caricias, se dirigieron con torpeza hasta la cama, donde una vez que la sintieron, se dejaron caer en ella, continuando e intensificando todo aquello.

Yuriy besaba cada parte del pecho del bicolor, mientras esté, se aferraba con fuerzas a él, entrelazando sus dedos a su hermoso y sedoso cabello.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Podían sentir y escuchar el corazón acelerado del otro. El estremecimiento que sentían al rozarse sus cuerpos, al sentir la cadera del ruso rozar con la suya, la sensación tan placentera y excitante que le provocaba al sentir el miembro de Yuriy sobre el pantalón de piel que aún tenía.

La gama de sensaciones se iba ampliando a un nivel desconocido con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada toque mínimo que tuvieran...

Kai jamás se imaginó sentir aquello. Era tan placentero y endemoniadamente delicioso, que no sabía porqué llegaba a ser lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. No sabía si así se sentiría con cualquier persona, o sólo... O sólo era por ser con Ivanov...

Para Yuriy, era lo mejor que había sentido en todos esos largos siglos que había vivido. Aquello no se comparaba con ninguna de las veces en las que estuvo con un mortal, si bien fuera mujer u hombre.

Nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento. Nadie le había provocado ni siquiera la mitad de lo que Kai le hacía sentir, y eso... que a penas estaban iniciando...

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?. ¿Fue de su agrado?

Disculpen si le dejé en el inició de... la acción, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero no quisiera arruinar su primera vez, este Fic es especial y no sé si tengo lo que se necesita para describir ese momento tan especial...

Cómo pudieron ver, la actualización fue más pronto, eso gracias a sus review, por lo que he decido ponerle fecha a la actualización. Si, señores n--n, actualizaré cada mes, aunque... si las cosas siguen como las planeé en un principio, sólo quedarían dos capitulo más para que el Fic termine.

Otra cosa... Como pudieron leer, resultó ser que Yuriy tiene un hermano, gemelo, para ser exactos y al igual que él, también es Vampiro.

Para aquellos que leen Doble Amor y también para los que no. Les comento que esa idea (la que fueran gemelos, y dos en lugar de uno) fue decidida para esté Fic; desde el inició estaba decidido que así fuera y sucediera aquí.

Tiempo después y recientemente, fue cuando opté por trasladar esa idea y ponerlos en un mundo donde sólo fueran mortales comunes y corrientes (bueno... corrientes no, Yuriy/Tala NUNCA será corriente n.n)

Y esta idea (gemelos idénticos, representando a simple vista la luz y la oscuridad, el blanco y le negro) se debió a que mi intensión era reflejar que a pesar de ser seres con una naturaleza oscura, hay diferencias y afinidades con el mismo bien y mal, con esos puntos de equilibrio.

Bueno, sólo me resta decirles que dejen review con su opinión (ya sea buena o mala, criticas, dudas –si hay alguna duda sobre el Fic, o duda sobre algo sobre este "tipo" de Vampiros, sólo díganmela y trataré de explicarla en la historia-), o lo que sea, será bien recibido y leído n.n

Ya saben pues, apartir del 29 de Febrero (por ser año bisiesto) la actualización del capitulo 4, para que estén pendientes...


End file.
